Gebrochene Herzen
by JeanyQueen
Summary: Spielt nach 2x13 Nach einem langen Gespraech ueber ihre Vergangenheit, schöpft Felicity Hoffnung das aus ihr und Oliver doch mehr werden koennte. Doch dann ueberrascht sie am naechsten Tag Oliver und Sara in einer eindeutigen Position. Voller Enttaeuschung verlaesst sie Starling City
1. Chapter 1

**Hier ist eine neue Story fuer euch. Nach dem Kuss zwischen Oliver und Sara hat es mir als Olicity Shipper schon etwas den Boden unter den Fueßen weg gezogen, ich war echt enttaeuscht. Ich mag Sara wirklich gerne, aber Team Arrow sind fuer mich einfach Oliver, Diggle und Felicity. **

**Deshalb ist hier in meiner Story Sara weg und Oliver muss das jetzt erst mal ausbuegeln bei Felicity, viel Spaß beim Lesen ;) **

Felicity betrat das Verdant sie war gut gelaunt, gestern Abend hatte sie mit Oliver bei einem Glas Rotwein ueber ihre Vergangenheit gesprochen. Er war einfach unglaublich verstaendisvoll gewesen. Er hatte sich ihr auch geoeffnet und von seiner Anfangszeit auf der Insel erzaehlt, die Aengste, die Trauer die er verspuert hatte nach dem Tod seines Vaters.

Oliver hatte sie bei der Verabschiedung fest in seinen Arm genommen und ihr ins Ohr gehaucht das sie etwas ganz besonderes fuer ihn sei, das er nie mehr verlieren wollte in seinem Leben.

Die halbe Nacht konnte sie nicht schlafen, zu viele Gedanken kreisten in ihrem Kopf, ob da zwischen ihnen doch mehr war von seiner Seite aus? Sie schuettelte den Kopf gab den Code ein um die Tuer des Kellers zu oeffnen und erstarrte.

Oliver stand nackt vor dem Untersuchungstisch und kuesste die blonde Frau die darauf saß, Sara. Ein stoehnen entfuhr seiner Kehle als er sie noch fester an sich ran zog. Felicity stockte der Atem sie war wie paralysiert. Der gestrige Abend, die Gespraeche seine Worte alles nur Heuchelei. Traenen traten in ihre Augen, aus Wut, Verzweiflung und aus Scham vor ihren eigenen Gedanken.

Sie rannte zur Tuer hinaus, ihr war egal das sie mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel, sie musste weg und das ganz schnell.

Oliver und Sara hielten einen Moment inne, „Was war das?"

„Das ist nicht wichtig Oliver, im Moment zaehlt nur das hier", sie kuesste ihn erneut und schlag ihre Beine fester um seine Taille.

Oliver befreite sich aus ihrem Griff, „Stopp Sara, das ….das hier geht nicht."

Sie schaute ihn fragend an, aber bevor sie ihren fragenden Ausdruck in Worte fassen konnte kam ihr Oliver zuvor, „ Sara uns verbindet etwas und ich habe immer noch Gefuehle fuer dich, aber sie sind nicht stark genug…ich."

Sara sprang vom Metalltisch schloss ihre Hose und zog ihr Traegertop wieder an, „Oliver du liebst sie und sie dich, das ist mir schon bei meinem letzten Besuch in Starling City aufgefallen."

Oliver zu seine Hose hoch, schloss sie und schaute Sara entschuldigend an, „Es tut mir leid, aber dieses Playboyimage von damals das bin einfach nicht mehr ich." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, Sara laechelte ihn an, „Oliver sag es ihr ok."

„Das ist nicht so einfach, ich bin nicht gut fuer sie."

„Ich glaube das sieht sie anders, sie arbeitet fuer dich fast 24 Stunden, sie riskiert ihr Leben fuer dich."

Oliver hob seine Hand, „Und genau das ist der Punkt, sie riskiert ihr Leben. Das moechte ich nicht."

„Willst du dein Leben lang mit keiner Frau mehr zusammen sein? Glaubst du sie wartet ewig auf dich Oliver? Sie ist alles andere als unattraktiv", Sara wollte Oliver herausfordern, „sie koennte mir auch gefallen."

Queen, zog die Augenbraue hoch, „ Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"

Sara lachte, „ Nein musst du nicht."

Oliver strich rieb sich mit den Haenden ueber sein Gesicht, „ Was ist das mit dir und Nyssa?"

Die Blondine lehnte sich gegen den Metalltisch, „ Ich liebe Nyssa, aber ich will nicht mehr toeten."

„Sie hat dich im Namen ihres Vaters entlassen aus der League. Er wird seine Tochter verstoßen, oder toeten."

Sara schaute zu Boden, „Ich weiß und deshalb muss ich sie finden. Ich muss mit ihr untertauchen. Das hier zwischen uns sollte quasi meine Verabschiedung werden."

„Ich wuensch dir viel Glueck Sara."

„Ich dir auch Olli und ich werde dich auch immer lieben auf eine besondere Art. Und was Felicity angeht, nutze deine Chance gluecklich zu werden bevor es zu spaet ist", Sara packte ihre Sachen und ging.

Oliver schaute auf die Uhr, 13:00Uhr wo blieb Felicity nur sie wollte schon vor einer halben Stunde hier sein. Der CEO nahm sein Telefon und waehlte die Nummer seiner persoenlichen Assistentin, sie nahm nicht ab.

Wie konnte sie nur so dumm gewesen sein, sie hatte wirklich gedacht nach gestern Abend waere mehr zwischen ihnen. Aber da war nichts nur eine Freundschaft, oder war es nicht einmal das? Doch Oliver fuehlte etwas fuer sie er war fuer sie da, aber eher als großer Bruder, so wie auch Diggle. Sie begann zu weinen, sie hatte ihm vertraut, sie hatte ihm etwas anvertraut was sie noch niemandem in ihrem ganzen Leben erzaehlt hatte.

Oliver war so verstaendnisvoll gewesen, er hatte ihr das Gefuehl gegeben das nichts und niemand ihr weh tun wuerde, aber nun war er es gewesen der sie bitterlich verletzt hatte.

Ihr Telefon klingelte, sie beachtete es gar nicht, denn sie wusste dass es Oliver war. Er war der letzte den sie jetzt sehen wollte.

Wie in einer Kurzschlussreaktion, schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche, oeffnete ihren Kleiderschrank und suchte Klamotten zusammen die sie achtlos in ihre Tasche warf.

Sie nahm ihr Mobiltelefon und tippte schnell eine SMS an Oliver

_Ich bin krank, kann in den naechsten Tagen nicht zur Arbeit kommen oder ins Verdant, aber es duerfte ja kein Problem sein Sara wird mich mehr als wuerdig vertreten. Felicity _

Nachdem sie senden gedrueckt hatte aergerte sie sich, die SMS klang nach purer Eifersucht. Felicity biss die Zaehne zusammen, schaltete ihr GPRS aus, schnappte sich die Autoschluessel und ging.

Wohin ihr Weg sie fuehren wuerde wusste sie nicht, es gab nur ihre Mutter aber das war die Person nach Oliver Queen und Sara Lance die sie als letztes sehen wollte. Freunde oder andere Verwandte hatte sie nicht, aber das war Felicity egal, raus aus Starling City, sie wollte einfach nur raus.

„Verdammt", Oliver legte sein Telefon auf den Schreibtisch, wieso ging nahm sie nicht ab? Oliver beschlich ein ungutes Gefuehl, das gestrige Gespraech war sehr intim gewesen, Felicity hatte ihm ihre erschuetternde Vergangenheit erzaehlt. Sie hatte gezittert, geweint, sie wirkte beschaemt, ob das alles zu viel gewesen war?

Ein piepen erklang, der CEO schnappte sein Mobiltelefon und schaute darauf. Eine neue Nachricht von Felicity Smoak, Oliver atmete tief durch, Erleichterung machte sich in seiner Brust breit. Die aber sofort wieder verschwand nachdem er die Nachricht gelesen hatte.

Verdammt verdammt verdammt, fluchte er in Gedanken. Es war also doch jemand in den Keller gekommen als er und Sara gerade sehr innig mit einander waren und nach der SMS schien es Felicity gewesen zu sein.

Sie musste ihn fuer einen Heuchler halten, Oliver wurde schlecht, er schnappte sich seine Jacke und rannte die Treppe hinauf.

Diggle der gerade die Tuer oeffnete rannte fast gegen seinen Freund. „Wow Oliver du hast es aber eilig. Gibt es einen Fall fuer uns?"

Oliver verzog das Gesicht, „Ich muss Felicity finden."

Sofort aenderte sich die Mimik des Bodyguard, das IT-Girl lag ihm sehr am Herzen, sie war wie eine kleine Schwester fuer ihn, „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich war gestern Abend bei mir und sie hat mir von ihrer Vergangenheit erzaehlt und eben gerade kam eine SMS von ihr, ich glaube sie hat mich und Sara heute Morgen erwischt als wir…."

Diggle schloss die Augen, „Sprech es bitte nicht aus. Oliver du bist so ein verdammter Idiot."

„Ich weiß, ich hab Sara auch gesagt ich kann das nicht, ich empfinde mehr fuer Felicity, das ist mir schon die ganze Zeit irgendwie klar gewesen, aber nach dem gestrigen Abend bin ich mir sicher."

„Oliver ich hoffe du buegelst das aus", Diggle warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, „du bist zwar mein Boss und mein Partner, aber Felicity ist fuer mich wie eine Schwester. Wenn du ihr weh tuts bekommst du es mit mir zu tun."

„Ich weiß John und ich wuerde es mir selbst nicht verzeihen", gab Oliver zurueck und verließ das Verdant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hier ist das zweite Kapitel fuer euch, ich hoffe die Story gefaellt euch sie wird noch einen großen Wandel nehmen das versprech ich euch. ;)**

Felicity lag in ihrem Motelzimmer, vor drei Tagen war sie in dieser kleinen Stadt angekommen und hatte seitdem eine Bar nach der anderen besucht. Sie versuchte ihren Schmerz mit Alkohol zu betaeuben, ihr Mobiltelefon hatte sie seit Tagen nicht mehr angeruehrt und auch sonst war ihr alles egal.

Ihre Alptraeume waren zurueck gekommen, jede Nacht wachte sie Schweiß gebadet auf, es war immer derselbe Traum, genau wie damals als sie ein kleines Maedchen war.

„_Nein, Steve lass sie in Ruhe ich bitte dich", schrie Felicitys Mutter und stellte sich vor ein kleines Maedchen das mit großen weinenden Augen vor ihrem Vater stand, der die Hand gehoben hatte um sie zu schlagen. Andrea Smoak stand vor ihrer Tochter und fing den Schlag ab, sie ging zu Boden und Felicity schrie weinend nach ihrer Mutter. _

Das war die letzte Erinnerung die sie an ihren Vater hatte. Nach dieser Nacht verschwand er und ließ Andrea mit ihrer 3 jaehrigen Tochter zurueck.

Felicity waelzte sich hin und her, Blitzte zuckten vor ihren Augen und auf einmal war sie nicht mehr 3 Jahre alt sondern 10 Jahre.

„_Mama ich bin zu Hause, ich habe eine 1 bekommen fuer meinWissenschaftsprojekt und Mrs. Williams meinte ich duerfte 2 Klassen ueberspringen. Mama?" Sie lief ins Wohnzimmer und fand ihre Mutter schlafend auf der Couch, davor lag eine Flasche Wodka, der billigste mehr konnten sie sich nicht leisten. „Ach Mama", Felicity ging auf sie zu, nahm die Decke und legte sie ueber sie. Sie schaute sich um und begann die Wohnung aufzuraeumen. _

Wie jeden Tag in den letzen 5 Jahren seitdem Anruf der Polizei dass ihr Vater an einem Raubueberfall 2 Menschen erschossen hatte, war nichts mehr wie zuvor. Es hatte ihre Mutter voellig aus der Bahn geworfen. Sie lebten in einer kleiner Stadt jeder kannte jeden und Felicitys Mutter wurde einfach nicht mit dem Getuschel fertig, also ertrank sie all ihren Kummer in Alkohol. Felicity hatte keine Freunde, in der Schule haenselte man sie wegen ihres Vaters. „Guck mal da kommt die Tochter des Moerders und ihre Mutter ist ein Alki", riefen die Mitschueler. Felicity konzentrierte sich auf die Schule, sie wollte es besser machen als ihre Familie. Raus aus Coast City.

Keuchend und aufrecht saß Felicity in ihrem Bett. Sie schaute auf ihren Nachtisch, dort stand eine Flasche Wodka, sie oeffnete sie und nahm einen großen Schlug. Sie war nicht besser als ihre Mutter, immer hatte sie sich geschworen sie wuerde nie so werden und jetzt saß sie seit drei Tagen in einem schaebigen billigen Motel und ertrank ihren Kummer und Frust mit Wodka.

Felicity fing bitterlich an zu weinen und nahm einen neuen Schluck.

Seit drei Tagen war Oliver Queen nicht ansprechbar. Felicity war gegangen, nach ihrer SMS war er in ihre Wohnung gefahren und hatte entsetzt festgestellt dass ein Teil ihrer Klamotten fehlte genau wie ihre Zahnbuerste und andere Utensilien aus dem Badezimmer.

Ihr GPRS war ausgeschaltet genau wie ihr Mobiltelefon, Diggle und er hatten alle Moeglichkeiten ausgeschoepft um sie zu finden. Sie war nicht bei ihrer Mutter und auch nicht bei Barry Allen. Freunde besaß Felicity sonst keine.

Oliver hatte jedes Hotel und Motel in Starling City und Umgebung angerufen, alle Krankenhaeuser und Ferienwohnungen die in der Naehe lagen, nichts. Felicity war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.

Diggle hatte zur letzten Moeglichkeit gegriffen und Layla gebeten Felicitys Auto zu suchen, er machte sich Sorgen um das IT-Girl genau wie Oliver. Felicity war wie eine Schwester fuer ihn, er kannte ihre Geschichte schon lang. Sie hatte sie dem Bodyguard nachdem Erdbeben in den Glades erzaehlt, als sie den Keller des Verdants wieder neu aufbauten. Sie waren darauf gekommen, weil Diggle sich wunderte dass niemand bei Felicity anrief und fragte ob es ihr gut ging.

Olivers Mobiltelefon klingelte es war sein Freund John Diggle, „Oliver Layla hat ihr Auto gefunden."

„Wo ist sie?" das Herz des Billionaers schlug schneller.

„Sie befindet sich in Williamscoast das ist ca. 400km von Starling City entfernt, " antwortete er.

„Da haetten wir lange suchen koennen. Danke Diggle ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg zu hier."

„Soll ich dich begleiten?" fragte er seinen Freund und Boss.

„Nein das ist alles meine Schuld John, ich muss es auch alleine ausbuegeln, danke fuer deine Hilfe und sag auch Layla das ich ihr was schuldig bin."

„Oliver du bist wie mein Bruder und Felicity ist wie meine kleine Schwester du bist mir gar nichts schuldig und auch nicht Layla. Bring sie einfach nach Hause und sag ihr endlich was du fuehlst."

„Das werde ich John Danke", Oliver beendete das Gespraech, schnappte seine braune Lederjacke und verließ das Hauptquartier des Bogenschuetzen.

Der Billionaer fuhr zur Queen Mansion packte ein paar Sachen zusammen, setzte sich in seinen Sportwagen, den er seit seiner Rueckkehr von der Insel noch nicht aus der Garage geholt hatte.

Jetzt aber benoetigte er den Geschwindigkeitsrausch, um schneller bei Felicity zu sein und um seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen.

Als Felicity erwachte, hatte sich die Nacht ueber die kleine Stadt Williamscoast gelegt. Jetzt fing fuer Felicity der Tag allerdings erst an. Ihr Kopf haemmerte, sie nahm ihre Aspirin Tabletten vom Nachtisch drueckte eine aus dem Blister und spuelte sie mit einem weiteren Schluck Wodka runter. Anschließend ging sie ins Badezimmer, sprang unter die Dusche und zog sich danach ein hautenges kurzes rotes Kleid an.

Frisch gestylt verließ sie das Motel und ging die Straße entlang in eine Bar die seit den letzten drei Tagen zu ihrem zu Hause geworden war.

Wie jeden Abend saßen zum groeßten Teil dieselben Maenner an der Theke, dazwischen vereinzelt Touristen, die ihre Reise fuer eine Nacht unterbrochen hatten. Wie auch schon an den letzten Abenden gab es immer wieder vereinzelt Frauen und Maenner die sich auf die kleine Buehne der Bar trauten und ihr Talent beim Karaoke zur Schau stellten.

Felicity hatte es sich die letzten Tage angeschaut, aber heute Abend hatte sie beschlossen auch mal zu zeigen was sie konnte.

Sie betrat die Buehne mit einem Glas Whiskey in der Hand.

Genau in diesem Moment betrat Oliver die Bar, er hatte die Strecke in Rekordzeit hinter sich gebracht, sein Adrenalin war immer noch durch den Geschwindigkeitsrausch nach oben gepeitscht. Er schaute sich um, konnte Felicity aber nicht sehen, erst als ihre Stimme erklang erblickte er sich auf der Buehne.

„Guten Abend Ladys und Gentleman, mein Name ist Felictiy Smoak und ich bin jetzt schon ein paar Tage Gast in ihrer wunderschoenen Stadt, die mich ehrlich gesagt eher an ein Dorf erinnert, aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache. Wie gesagt ich bin seit ein paar Tagen hier und hoere jeden Abend jemand anderen von ihnen auf dieser Buehne. Deshalb dachte ich mir jetzt bin ich mal dran. Wissen sie ich bin hier gelandet, weil ich es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten habe in meiner Stadt in der ich wohne. Der Mann den ich liebe und fuer den ich mein Leben geben wuerde, liebt eine andere, meine Mutter hasst mich und deshalb sitze ich seit drei Tagen hier und trinke mir meinen Kummer von der Seele. Wow das viele reden, stelle ich auch mit Whiskey nicht ab, es tut mir leid ich sollte weniger reden und einfach anfangen zu singen. Also Musik ab.

Die Musik erklang und Felicity schloss die Augen und begann zu singen

Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
>Turn down these voices inside my head<br>Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
>Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me<p>

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
>You can't make your heart feel something it won't<br>Here in the dark, in these final hours  
>I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power<br>But you won't, no you won't  
>'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't<p>

Bevor sie die zweite Strophe begann, schluckte Felicity hart, Traenen in ihre Augen.

Olivers Herz zerbach, wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein und diese Frau so verletzten.

I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
>The love you don't feel when you're holding me<br>Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
>Just give me till then to give up this fight<br>And I will give up this fight

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
>You can't make your heart feel something it won't<br>Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
>I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power<br>But you won't, no you won't  
>'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't<p>

Der Song endete Felicity hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen. Das Publikum in der Bar war mucks maeuschen still. Erst als Felicity die Augen oeffnete begannen alle zu klatschen und zu jubeln. Felicity bedankte sich und atmete tief durch, anschließend steckte sie das Mikro zurueck in die Halterung und trank ihren Whiskey mit einem Zug leer bevor sie die Buehne verließ.

**Musik ist was das mir sehr am Herzen liegt, es ist fuer mich der beste Weg auszudruecken was ich empfinde, Bonnie Raitts - I can`t make you love me, ist einer den ich unheimlich gerne mal covern wuerde. **


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity lief an die Bar, und bestellte sich einen weiteren Whiskey. Oliver ging ihr hinterher und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, „Felicity." Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, „Oliver?"

„Felicity ich… ich muss mit dir reden."

„Ich glaube nicht das es noch etwas zu reden gibt Oliver und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, dieser leckere Whiskey und ich haben jetzt ein Date." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um ließ ihren Boss stehen. Oliver verzog das Gesicht, ließ sie aber ziehen. Er setzte sich an einen Tisch, bestellte sich ein Bier und beobachtete sein IT-Girl.

Nach ihrem Auftritt hatten sich die Maenner von Williamscoast um sie gescharrt, sie lachte mit ihnen und trank einen Whiskey nach dem anderen mit ihnen. Olivers Haende ballten sich zu Faeusten, denn der Abstand zwischen den Maennern und Felicity wurde immer geringer. Der ein oder andere hatte seine Finger an ihrem Koerper, Olivers Adrenalin stieg. Er stand auf und ging zu der Gruppe, „ Felicity ich denke du hast genug fuer heute, ich bring dich nach Hause." Felicity schaute ihn an und noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte einer der Maenner schon den Arm um ihre Taille gelegt, „Ich denke die Lady kann selbst entscheiden wann sie genug hat und wann nicht."

Olivers Blut kochte, aber er versuchte sich zu beherrschen, „Ich denke sie sollten sich daraus halten", sein Blick ging zu Felicity die ihn amuesiert ansah, „Felicity!"

„Oliver darf ich dir meinen neuen Freund Michael vorstellen", sie deutete auf den Mann der eben Oliver angesprochen hatte, „Er ist nett Oliver und kuesst keine anderen Frauen, denke ich." Michael nahm sie fester in den Arm, „Ist das der Typ von dem du vorhin auf der Buehne erzaehlt hast?" Felicity nickte. „Soll ich ihm eine verpassen Babe?"

„Nein Michael ich denke das ist er nicht wert", kaum waren diese Worte ueber ihre Lippen, bereute sie sie. Der Alkohol machte aus ihr einen Menschen der andere verletzte genau wie ihre Mutter es mit ihr getan hatte. Sie drehte sich um, um seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu sehen, sie wusste dass sie ihn verletzt hatte. Oliver hielt sie am Arm fest, „Felicity, es tut mir leid."

Sie sagte keinen Ton, stattdessen antwortete Michael fuer sie, „Ich denke die Lady hat alles gesagt, du solltest lieber zu sehen dass du dich vom Acker machst, bevor meine Freunde und ich uns vergessen. Es ist hier naemlich nicht gerne gesehen wenn man eine Lady schlecht behandelt."

Oliver ballte seine Faeuste, er wusste dass er jeden einzelnen dieser Typen locker schaffen koennte, aber das wuerde ihm nicht Felicity zurueck bringen. Sie war verletzt und das sogar sehr und sie hatte allen Grund dazu, er hatte sich benommen wie ein verdammter Idiot. Er hatte den Menschen der immer ehrlich, loyal und immer an seiner Seite war verletzt und das schlimmste er hatte den Menschen verletzt den er liebte.

Er legte dem Barkeeper 10$ auf den Tisch und ging. Felicity drehte sich um, ihr Herz war gerade zum zweiten Mal gebrochen, sie wollte ihm folgen, aber Michael gab ihr noch einen Whiskey.

Nach ca. zwei Stunden verließ Felicity die Bar mit Michael, sie war betrunken, ihr Kopf drehte sich und ihre Beine fuehlten sich an wie Pudding. Michael stuetzte sie und kuesste sie immer wieder, sie wollte es gar nicht. „Michael lass das, es war ein netter Abend mit dir, aber ich werde dich nicht mit auf mein Motelzimmer nehmen, damit das gleich klar ist." Michael hielt sie fester im Arm und schob sie in die Gasse die hinter die Bar fuehrte. „Hey hey wer hat denn was von Motelzimmer gesagt süße, ich denke du kannst die Drinks auch hier abarbeiten." Seine Haende wanderten an Felicitys Schenkel, sie drueckte ihn weg, aber der Alkohol ließ sie deutlich langsamer reagieren.

„Ich denke die Lady hat sich klar ausgedrueckt und du solltest lieber deine Finger weg nehmen", erklang Oliver Stimme hinter Michael.

„Oliver", entfuhr es Felicity voller Erleichterung. Er schaute sie kurz an um zu sehen dass es ihr gut ging. Dann schaute er zu Michael, der ihn spottend ansah, „Hab ich dir nicht schon vorhin gesagt du sollst verschwinden, die Lady ist nicht interessiert?"

„Und hat dir die Lady nicht gesagt du sollst die Finger von ihr lassen?" Oliver griff nach seiner Hand, drehte seinen Arm hinter seinen Ruecken, „Du solltest dich lieber ganz schnell aus dem Staub machen, bevor ich mich vergesse, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Hey hey bleib ruhig Kumpel, das ist alles nur ein Missverstaendnis, ich dachte sie waer an mir interessiert", sagte der Mann kleinlaut.

Oliver zog seinen Arm ein Stueck weiter nach oben, „ Ich weiß nicht, was du an einem nein nicht verstanden hast, seh zu das du verschwindest."

Der Billionaer ließ ihn los und der Mann verließ die Gasse.

Oliver ging zu Felicity, die immer noch an der Wand stand und sich keinen Zentimeter geruehrt hatte, vorsichtig legte er seine Hand in ihre, „Hey alles ok?"

Die Blondine zuckte zusammen. „Hey hey keine Angst ich bin es", sagte er zu ihr in seiner sanften Stimme. Felicitys Hand faste Olivers und schaute ihn an, „Oliver es tut mir leid was ich vorhin gesagt habe ich…..", sie hielt inne, drehte sich von Oliver weg. Ihr Magen rebellierte, der Alkohol in den letzten Tagen war einfach zu viel gewesen. Sie musste sich uebergeben, Oliver war sofort bei ihrer Seite hielt ihre Haare zurueck und stuetze sie.

„OMG das ist mir gerade super peinlich", sagte sie nachdem sie sich mit dem Taschentuch das Oliver ihr gereicht hatte den Mund abwischte.

Er musste grinsen, „ Das muss es nicht, du bist nicht die erste Frau, der ich die Haare zurueck gehalten habe."

„Super nicht mal da bin ich was besonderes", gab sie zurueck und lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter, eine ploetzliche Muedigkeit ueber kam sie.

„Felicity, du bist was ganz besonderes", fluesterte er ins Ohr als er sie in seinen Sportwagen setzte.

Er fuhr mit seiner persoenlichen Assistentin Richtung Motel, „Felicity es tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttaeuscht habe. Das mit Sara und mir, war dumm von mir, aber es hatte nichts mit Liebe zu tun. Wir beide waren einfach nur einsam in diesem Moment und hatten vom anderen nichts erwartet. Sara ist weg, sie ist zu Nyssa, sie liebt sie und ich …, "er hielt inne, „Ich liebe dich und das schon verdammt lange, aber ich hatte Angst es dir zu sagen."

Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah, dass sie auf seinem Sitz ein geschlafen war. Er ließ das Lenkrad mit einer Hand los und strich ihr eine Haarstraehne aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich Felicity Smoak, du bist mein Engel und ich werde es dir beweisen."


	4. Chapter 4

Vorsichtig oeffnete Oliver die Beifahrertuer und hob Felicity aus dem Auto, er brachte es nicht uebers Herz sie zu wecken. Aus ihrer Handtasche holte er ihren Zimmerschluessel und schloss geschickt mit seinem IT-Girl auf dem Arm die Tuer auf.

Als er das Zimmer betrat erschrak er, ueberall lagen ihre Kleider und leere Wodkaflaschen. Behutsam legte er sie aufs Bett, zog ihre Schuhe aus und ihren Mantel. Felicity murmelte etwas im Schlaf was er nicht verstand, dann drehte sie sich um und atmete tief aus.

Oliver betrachtete sie, Felicity wirkte schmaler als in den letzten Tagen, sie wirkte verletzlicher als sonst und es war alles seine Schuld. Fuer einen kurzen Moment ueberlegte er ob er in sein Zimmer gehen sollte, aber er entschied sich dagegen, zu groß war seine Angst, das sie am naechten Morgen wieder die Flucht ergreifen wuerde. Nein er musste ihr alles erklaeren und endlich reinen Tisch machen. Der Billionaer schnappte sich die leeren Wodkaflaschen und entsorge sie in der Muelltonne, die zwei vollen und die angebrochene brachte er ins Bad und leerte sie aus. Es musste Schluss sein damit, er erinnerte sich daran, wie Felicity ihm erzaehlt hatte wie sehr sie ihre Mutter dafuer hasste das sie immer getrunken hatte.

Nachdem ihr Zimmer ordentlich war, ging Oliver in sein Zimmer um eine Decke und ein Kissen zu holen, anschließend legte er sich auf ihre Couch. Das einschlafen viel ihm schwer, er musste als an Felicity denken, wie sie in ihrem kurzen roten Kleid auf der Buehne stand. Sie hatte nie erzaehlt dass sie eine unglaublich gute Saengerin war. Waere er nicht schon verliebt in sie, dann haette er sich in diesem Moment neu in sie verliebt.

Gerade als er dabei war in einen festen Schlaf zu driften, hoerte er Felicity. Sofort sprang er auf und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Ihre Haare und ihr Gesicht wahren Schweiß gebadet und sie schlug wild um sich. „Nein, nein lass das bitte nicht Mammmmaaaaaa", schrie sie. „, Hey hey Felicity es ist alles gut wach auf, du hast nur einen boesen Traum", sagte er sanft. Felicity bemerkte ihn nicht, erst als sie hoch schreckte und sich fest an ihn klammerte, als ob ihr Leben von ihm abhing. Oliver schloss sie fest in seine Arme und schloss seine Augen, denn genau diesen Moment hatte er sich lange herbei gesehnt, allerdings unter anderen Umstaenden.

„Ich bin bei dir und dir kann nichts passieren, ok", seine Stimme war wie Balsam fuer ihre Seele. Auch wenn er ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte Oliver Queen war wie eine Droge, er konnte sie noch so sehr verletzten und krank machen, sie brauchte ihn um zu ueberleben. Einerseits hasste sie diese Abhaengigkeit, denn sie war immer selbststaendig gewesen, andererseits war sie dankbar dass es in ihrem Leben jemanden gab, der fuer sie da war und sich um sie sorgte.

Oliver entließ sie aus seiner Umarmung um sie anzuschauen, ihre traurigen und angst erfuellten Augen gingen ihm durch Mark und Bein, „Felicity es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Das mit Sara haette nicht passieren duerfen, dafuer gibt es auch keine Entschuldigung, das weiß ich. Aber ich war in diesem Moment so durch einander, die Sache mit Thea und meiner Mutter ich habe mich in diesem Moment einfach nach Geborgenheit gesehnt."

Felicity konnte seinem Blick nicht stand halten sie schloss ihre Augen und einzelne Traenen liefen ueber ihre Wangen. „Warum sie?"

Er atmete tief und schwer aus, „Weil sie in diesem Moment nichts von mir erwartet hat, keine Gefuehle keine Liebe, wir kennen uns. Wir wussten beide dass es nichts weiter als Sex war um uns von unseren Gedanken und unserer Einsamkeit abzulenken. Sara liebt Nyssa und sie ist auf dem Weg zu ihr um mit ihr unterzutauchen."

„Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen? Ich waere auch fuer dich da gewesen"

„Weil es falsch gewesen waere, Felicity ich liebe dich. Ich will eine Beziehung mit dir und kein One Night Stand, dafuer bist du einfach zu schade."

So sehr sich diese Worte gut anhoeren sollten, so sehr verletzten sie sie. Er liebt sie und schlief mit einer anderen? Der ganze Alkohol die Alptraeume aus ihrer Vergangenheit, seine Worte das war alles zu viel, sie wollte stark sein, aber es ging einfach nicht zu viele Emotionen befanden sich in ihrem Kopf und ihrem Herzen.

„Ich hab dir vertraut Oliver, ich hab mein Leben fuer dich komplett geaendert. Ich hab dir meine Vergangenheit anvertraut mein Leben wuerde ich fuer dich geben und du kommst mir hier mit der Ausrede ich bin zu schade fuer eine Nacht mit dir? Du liebst mich, aber schlaefst mit einer Frau die du nicht liebst? Ich versteh das alles nicht, bedeutet Liebe nicht das man den anderen respektiert, ihn auf Haenden traegt und nur mit ihm zusammen sein will? Bin ich da vielleicht zu altmodisch und deshalb alleine? Oder ist es so wie meine Mutter immer gesagt hat, ich bin nichts weiter als ein großer Fehler der es nicht verdient hat zu leben und gluecklich zu sein?" ihre Stimme wurde immer bruechiger und aus den vereinzelten Traenen waren mittlerweile Sturzbaeche geworden. Oliver versuchte sie erneut in seine Arme zu schließen, aber sie werte sich, „Es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst Oliver."

Seine Kiefermuskeln verspannten sich, er konnte nicht gehen, nicht so, „ Ich werde nicht gehen Felicity, ich werde dich nicht kampflos aufgehen. Das was du beschrieben hast, genau das ist Liebe und ich war ein verdammter Idiot, das ich es dir nicht vorher gesagt habe. Ich habe mich aus Angst dich zu verletzen fern von dir gehalten", erneut versuchte er Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen indem er ihre Hand nahm, sie schreckte nicht zurueck, „Felicity ich habe gedacht du verdienst etwas besseres als mich, wer bin ich? Ein gebrochener Billionaer der in seinem Leben verdammt viele Fehler gemacht hat, mein Koerper und meine Seele sind gezeichnet von Narben die nie wieder verheilen werden. Felicity du hast auf mich immer so perfekt gewirkt und du warst so ganz weit weg von dieser Dunkelheit die mich oft umgibt. Je enger wir mit einander gearbeitet haben umso mehr habe ich gemerkt wir verdammt gut du mir tust, das du mit deinem plappern und deinem Rueckhalt den du mir gibst, mein Leben lebenswert machst. Du glaubst an mich und du holst mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurueck, wenn meine Emotionen und meine Wut mit mir durchgehen. Felicity ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere in meinem Leben und ich moechte nicht eine belanglose Nacht mit dir, ich moechte mein Leben meine Zukunft mit dir verbringen. Ich moechte ein wir nicht nur in unserem Job sondern auch privat. Felicity gib mir eine Chance und ich schwoere bei Gott ich werde dich nicht enttaeuschen, ich brauche dich… ich liebe dich, denn nur mit dir bin ich komplett."

Langsam naeherten seine Lippen sich ihren, Felicitys Herz klopfte wie wild, „Oliver", hauchte sie aber weiter kam sie nicht, denn seine Lippen beruehten ihre und sie spuerte den Schwarm Schmetterlinge der sich in ihrem Koerper ausbreitet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Irgendwie nimmt diese Story wieder eine Wendung mit der ich selber nach den ersten zwei Kapiteln nicht gerechnet hatte. Tja geplant hatte ich so ca. 4 Kapitel hier ist jetzt Kapitel 5 ;) **

**Ich wuensch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke fuer eure Reviews**

„Oliver ich liebe dich auch", antwortete Felicity atemlos nach einem nicht enden wollenden Kuss. Ihre Uebelkeit und der Nebel in ihrem Kopf waren verschwunden mit einem mal.

„Felicity ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nicht wieder enttaeuschen", Oliver war immer noch paralysiert. Felicitys Lippen waren noch weicher und sanfter als er sie sich vorgestellt hatte, sein Koerper zitterte innerlich so viel Adrenalin hatte sein Koerper ausgeschuettet. Dieser Kuss hatte etwas Magisches gehabt und seinen Koerper in voellige Ektase versetzt. Dieses Gefuehl das eine Frau ihn mit einem einzigen Kuss um den Verstand bringen konnte hatte er noch nie verspuert, es zeigte ihm wieder das Felicity etwas ganz besonderes fuer ihn war. Seine Augen fixierten sie und auf seinen Lippen erschien ein Laecheln, als er den Glanz in ihren Augen bemerkte.

„Was ist warum schaust du mich so an?" fragte Felicity und wendete ihren Blick nicht von seinem ab. Sie hatte immer das Gefuehl als koennte sie in seinen Augen versinken.

„Ich bin einfach nur gluecklich, dass ich dich wieder habe", antwortete er vertraeumt. Felicity stimmte ihm stumm zu indem sie ihm ueber seiner Wange strich. Er atmete tief aus und sammelte seine Gedanken wieder, „Warum bist du vorhin eigentlich so aufgeschreckt? Hattest du einen Alptraum?"

Jetzt wendete Felicity ihren Blick ab und Oliver wusste er hatte ins Schwarze getroffen. „Hey, sieh mich an", erlegte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie so sanft ihn wieder anzusehen, „ Felicity ich bin fuer dich da und ich gehe auch nicht wieder weg."

„Seit dem ich dir die ganze Geschichte erzaehlt habe, sind meine Alptraeume wieder zurueck gekommen", erklang ihre Stimme leise.

Oliver schloss sie in seine Arme, „Das ist jetzt vorbei." Sie schaute ihn fragend an. Oliver ließ sie los stand auf zog seine Hose und sein Shirt aus. Nur in Boxershorts legte er sich in Felicity Bett. Seine persoenliche Assistentin schaute ihn verdutzt an und schluckte hart. Dieser Mann war einfach unglaublich sexy und brachte ihr Blut zum Kochen.

„Komm her", sagte Oliver und deutet auf den Platz neben ihn. Felicity legte sich neben ihn und Oliver schloss sie fest in seine Arme.

„Jetzt kann dich kein boeser Alptraum mehr erwischen, ich werde sie alle fern halten", fluesterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Das IT-Girl entspannte sich in seinen Armen und schloss die Augen.

Am naechsten Morgen erwachte Oliver durch das Klingeln seines Mobiltelefons, er wollte sich nicht ruehren, Felicitys warmer sanfter Koerper fuehlte sich einfach zu gut an.

„Oliver, geh ran es koennte wichtig sein", erklang Felicitys schlaftrunkene Stimme. Er musste grinsen, vorsichtig zog er seinen Arm unter ihrem Kopf raus, kuesste ihren Nacken und griff nach seinem Telefon. Auf dem Display sah er schon das es sein Freund John Diggle war.

„Hey John was gibt es?"

„Oliver hast du Felicity gefunden?"

„Ja alles in Ordnung?" antwortete er mit einem Laecheln und schaute Richtung Bett. Felicity hatte das komplette Bett fuer sich in Anspruch genommen und sich feste in die Decke gekuschelt. In diesem Moment wirkte sie nicht wie eine Absolventin des MIT sondern wie ein verletzlicher Engel.

„Oliver?! Oliver!"

„Sorry Diggle was hast du gesagt ich war gerade in Gedanken?"

„Ich habe gefragt ob ihr alles erklaert habt."

Er grinste, „Ja das haben wir alles ist in Ordnung."

„Gut das freut mich zu hoeren, dann koennt ihr euch ja schleunigst auf den Weg nach Starling City machen."

Olivers Gesichtsausdruck veraenderte sich, das grinsen verschwand und eine Sorgenfalte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, „Was ist los."

„Wir haben einen neuen Fall der Clock King."

„Wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg in drei Stunden treffen wir uns im Verdant."

„Gut, bis spaeter."

Oliver legte das Telefon zurueck auf den Tisch und ging zu Felicity ins Bett. „Hey du musst aufstehen", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und bedeckte ihren Nacken mit einem Kuss nach jedem Wort.

Felicity entspannte sich, „Ich will nicht aufstehen es ist noch viel zu frueh."

„Es tut mir leid, aber Diggle benoetigt uns dringend im Verdant. Ich wuerde auch lieber mit dir hier liegen bleiben."

Sie drehte sich um und schaute Oliver an, „Wer hat eigentlich gesagt dass ich zurueck komme?"

Oliver stutzte, „Ich …ich dachte es sei alles geklaert und du haettest mit verziehen dass ich ein verdammter Idiot war."

Ihre Miene blieb ernst, „Ja das hab ich auch, aber ich werde nicht zurueck nach Starling City gehen."

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?"

Die Blondine brach in schallendes Gelaechter aus, „Ich hab dich voll erwischt."

„Felicity, das wirst du mir buesen", sagte Oliver in einer gefaehrlichen Stimme und begann sie zu kitzeln.

„Oh nein bitte nicht, Oliver hoer auf Oliver bitte", Felicity wand sich unter seiner Kitzelattacke.

Oliver beugte sich ueber sie und hielt einen Moment inne, Felicity tat es ihm gleich und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem explosiven Kuss.

„Wenn wir keinen Notfall in Starling City haetten wuerde ich heute den ganzen Tag mit dir in diesem Motelzimmer verbringen", sagte Felicity und kuesste ihn erneut.

„Dem wuerde ich sofort zustimmen", gab Oliver zurueck.

Felicitys Haende fuhren an seinem Ruecken entlang und umschlossen ihn fest.

„Felicity", hauchte er. Es fiel dem Billionaer schwer nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren, so lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet, aber hier und jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafuer.

„Felicity, auch wenn ich mich dafuer gleich hassen werde, weil ich nichts lieber tun wuerde, als dich zu spueren. Hier ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafuer. Ich will keine schnelle Nummer mit dir in einem billigen Motelzimmer, ich will dir zeigen das ich dich liebe."

Sie schaute ihn an, kuesste ihn, „Ich hoffe du zeigst es mir bald, denn ich habe lange genug auf den Moment gewartet."

Felicity stand auf zwinkerte ihm zu und begann sich vor ihm auszuziehen. Sie trug immer noch das Kleid des gestrigen Abends, langsam ließ sie es ueber ihre Oberschenkel nach unten gleiten. Oliver zog scharf die Luft ein, Felicity nur mit Spitzenunterwaesche bekleidet raubte ihm den Atem.

„Ich geh schnell duschen, dann koennen wir von mir aus los."

Oliver reagierte nicht, er war gefesselt von diesem Anblick.

Felicity musste schmunzeln, er fand sie heiß eindeutig und ihr gefiel der Gedanke dass sie ihn aus dem Konzept bringen konnte. Sie ging auf ihn zu, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und blickte ihm tief in die Augen, „ Oliver ich geh jetzt duschen und dann koennen wir von mir aus fahren, hast du mich verstanden."

Sein Jagdinstinkt war voll und ganz geweckt. Felicitys blanke Haut zu spueren war einfach zu viel fuer ihn. Verdammt seien die Worte ueber das billige Motelzimmer, er wuerde ihr hier und jetzt zeigen wie sehr er sie liebte und wie verrueckt sie ihn machte.

Ohne ihr zu antworten stand er auf, Felicity entfuehr ein Schrei, er trug sie ins Badezimmer und begann sie zu kuessen. Dann stellte er das Wasser an und zog ihr langsam ihre Spitzenwaesche aus und sich selbst die Boxershort.

Er schob sie unter seinen Kuessen unter die Dusche, das heiße Wasser heizte ihren erhitzten Koerpern noch weiter ein.

Er drueckte Felicity an die Wand, vergrub seine Haende in ihren Haaren und kuesste sie. Seine andere Hand hob ihren Schenkel an. „Ich hatte mir das eigentlich anders vorgestellt, aber du raubst mir den Verstand Felicity. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich Oliver und das hier ist genau richtig", Felicitys Haende wanderten an seinen durchtrainierten knackigen Hintern und zogen ihn fester an sich ran. Sie wollte ihn spueren ganz, Oliver entfuhr ein stoehnen. Felicity fuehlte sich einfach perfekt an.

Sie vergaßen alles um sich herum und ließen ihren Gefuehlen freien Lauf. Der Playboy der so viele Frauen hatte, musste zugeben er hatte sein heißes IT-Girl unterschaetzt, sie musste definitiv nichts mehr lernen. Sie harmonierten perfekt und schienen in Sachen Sex absolut auf einer Wellenlaenge zu liegen.

Eine Explosion von Emotionen, purer Lust und Gefuehlen breitete sich zeitgleich in ihren Koerpern aus.

Oliver schaute ihr in die Augen, „Wow, das … das war unglaublich. Du bringst mich einfach voellig um den Verstand."

Felicity laechelte ihn an, „Ich wusste dass sich die Gymnastikstunden irgendwann bezahlt machen wuerden."

„Mrs. Smoak sie sind nicht nur verdammt huebsch, intelligent, smart, sexy und clever. Nein sie sind auch verdammt heiß und total unersaettlich."

„Und sie Mr. Queen, sind nicht nur attraktiv, clever, verdammt gut aussehend. Sie sind auch noch unglaublich gut daran die Lust einer Frau zu befriedigen und das nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Soll ich ihnen meine geheimsten Wuensche verraten, die mir seit dem Tag durch den Kopf gehen als ich ihre persoenliche Assistentin wurde?"

Oliver stemmte seine Haende links und rechts von ihrem Gesicht gegen die Wand. Das Wasser lief ueber seine Haare und Felicity merkte das sie nach dieser unglaublichen Erfahrung immer noch nicht genug von ihm hatte.

„Ich wuerde mich gerne mal unter ihrem Schreibtisch verstecken und sie verwoehnen", waehrend sie die Worte aussprach hielt sie seinem Blick stand.

Oliver sah das funkeln in ihren Augen, es hatte etwas Verruchtes. Diese Seite war neu fuer ihn, aber er fand sie unglaublich sexy, „Mrs. Smoak, diesen Gedanken sollten sie unbedingt in die Tat umsetzen. Und ich sollte meinen naechsten Gedanken in die Tat umsetzen."

„Und der waere Mr. Queen?" fragte die Blondine Keck.

„Das wir hier noch nicht fertig sind und die Rueckfahrt noch ein bisschen warten muss."

Mit diesen Worten fuhr er mit seiner Zunge ihren Koerper entlang und ging auf seine Knie.

Felicity schloss ihre Augen, ihren Lippen entfuhr ein stoehnen.

Oliver blickte zu ihr und grinste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry das mein Update etwas gedauert hat und ich muss euch leider mitteilen, dass das naechste auch etwas dauern wird. Aber Ende naechster Woche sollte ich es schaffen ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben und hochzuladen. Ich wuensch euch viel Spass beim Lesen. Ich freu mich riesig ueber eure Meinung. ;)**

**Wie immer hab ich beim Schreiben Musik gehoert, diesmal war es eine Coverversion, Daugthry mit Radioactive unbedingt anhoeren da kochen die Emotionen. **

Oliver und Felicity fuhren zurueck nach Starling City. Der Billionaer hatte ein laecheln im Gesicht, so konnte sein Leben bleiben. Die Frau die er Liebte hatte seine Liebe erwidert und sie arbeiten sogar zusammen. Felicity war ein Mensch den er Tag und Nacht um sich haben konnte, er konnte nie genug von ihr bekommen.

Er schaute zu ihr rueber sie war vertieft in ihr Tablet. „Was?" fragte die Blondine ohne den Blick zu heben. Sie spuerte das Oliver sie ansah, ihr ein wohliger Schauer ueber den Ruecken.

Er grinste und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße, „Nichts."

Nun hob das IT-Girl doch ihren Blick und schaute ihn an, „Oliver?"

„Ich schau dich einfach gerne an."

Sie laechelte und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf ihren Tablet PC.

Oliver fuhr von der Landstraße ab an eine Tankstelle, „ Ok und es interessiert mich was du da machst."

„Ich versuche etwas über den Clock King raus zu bekommen, aber ich finde nichts."

Er stoppte den Wagen, „Versuch es unter seinem richtigen Namen William Tockman, er ist kein Unbekannter."

Felicity wurde blass, sie schaute Oliver an, „WAS?"

„Felicity, was ist?" Oliver stieg aus oeffnete die Tuer der Beifahrerseite und kniete vor seiner PA.

Der Koerper der kleinen Blondine begann zu zittern, „William…Tockman….ist der Name meines Vaters."

Olivers Augen weiteten sich, das konnte nicht sein.

Felicity tippte mit zitternden Fingern den Namen in die FBI Datenbank und schon kurze Zeit spaeter wurde seine komplette Akte angezeigt mit einem Foto. „ Du bist es", hauchte das IT-Girl und eine einzelne Traene lief ueber ihre Wangen.

Der Billionaer legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie, „Hey es wird alles gut, ok? Wenn das zu viel fuer dich ist, werden Diggle und ich das alleine erledigen."

„ 20 Jahre habe ich ihn nicht gesehen und das ist nachdem Raubueberfall aus ihm geworden", sie ueberflog die Akte ihres Vaters, „Ein krimineller Computerspezialist der sich in alle Systeme hacken kann."

„Hey…hey schau mich an", Oliver wusste welche Gedanken in ihrem Kopf vorgingen sie hielt sich fuer genauso schlecht wie ihren Vater, „Du bist nicht wie er ok? Du bist der Mensch mit dem reinsten Herzen den es gibt. Ihr habt vielleicht dieselben Faehigkeiten und Gene aber du bist nicht wie er."

Sie schwieg und starrte weiter auf ihr Tablet.

„Ich tank schnell den Wagen ist das ok fuer dich?"

Felicity nickte Gedanken verloren.

Der Rest der Rueckfahrt verlief in Schweigen. Felicity starrte aus dem Fenster und Oliver wuerde seine Hand dafuer ins Feuer legen, das vor ihrem inneren Auge ihre Kindheit ablief. Er sah wie sie ab und an verstohlen eine Traene weg wischte.

Seit Stunden saß Felicity an ihren Computern und saugte alle Informationen ueber ihren Vater auf. Er hatte nach seiner ersten Zeit im Gefaengnis angefangen sich mit Computern zu beschaeftigen. Nach seiner Entlassung bekam er die Chance sich in einem großen Unternehmen zu beweisen als IT-Experte. Nach ein paar Jahren hatte er angefangen Datenbanken anderer Unternehmen zu haken um sie als Konkurrenz auszuschalten. Das FBI wurde auf das Unternehmen aufmerksam. Bevor William Tockman gefasst werden konnte war er untergetaucht.

In seiner Zeit bei dem Konzern lebte er alleine, in einer der teuersten Gegenden von Gotham City, waehrend sie und ihre Mutter froh waren wenn sie was zu essen auf dem Tisch hatten.

Wut ueberkam sie, sie wuerde ihn kriegen und ihn zur Rede stellen.

„Felicity!" erklang Diggles Stimme laut hinter ihr.

Erschrocken drehte sich das IT-Girl um, „Was … was ist?"

„Oliver ist weg, es gab einen neuen Bankueberfall".

Sie verdraengte ihre Gedanken und konzentrierte sich. Die Starling City National Bank meldete einen Einbruch. Ihre Finger rasten ueber die Tastatur und sofort erschien ein gruener blinkender Punkt auf dem Schirm, es war Oliver. Zwei unbekannte rote Punke folgten kurz darauf.

„Oliver kannst du mich hoeren?" Felicity hatte ihr Headset eingeschaltet.

„Ich bin hier Felicity", antwortete der Bogenschuetze.

„Die Bank ist leer aber in der naechsten Seitenstraße kann ich zwei Personen aus machen."

„Ich bin auf dem Weg."

„Das wird euch nichts nutzen ihr seid zu spaet", ertoente eine fremde Stimme.

„Was war das?" fragte Oliver geschockt

„Jemand ist in unserem Komunaktionssystem", antwortet Felicity. Ihr Herz raste, sie wusste genau wer das war.

„Du bist eine clever Frau. Aber nicht clever genug. Du wiegst dich in Sicherheit mit deinem System", sagte die Stimme triumphierend.

Diggle schaute Felicity an, sie tippte und tippte, Traenen liefen stumm ueber ihre Wange.

„Bist du ok?" fragte er und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Sie nickte.

„Gleich werden ein Bus und eine Straßenbahn kollidieren, der Bogenschuetze kann nicht an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein. Was ist wichtiger zwei Bankraeuber oder unschuldige Menschen die sterben?"

Felicity gab die Routen der Busse und Zuege ein, „Oliver er hat die Schranke ausgeschaltet der 22Uhr Greyhaunt von Central City wird mit dem Zug von Gotham kollidieren, an der Eastroad."

„Ich bin auf dem Weg Felicity."

„Felicity", ertoente die Stimme, „Schoener Name, fuer eine clevere Frau."

Sie schluckte hart, „Mein Vater hat ihn ausgesucht."

„Was sagt dein Vater dazu dass du kriminell geworden bist?"

„Felicity, beende das, er spielt Spielchen mit dir", warnte Diggle sie.

Aber die Blondine tippte weiter und versuchte sich in das System des Clock Kings zu haken, „Er sagt nichts er hat uns verlassen und lieber eine Kriminelle Laufbahn eingeschlagen."

„Dann bist du wohl genau wie er, dass schmerzt oder?" sagte die Stimme hoehnisch.

Diggle schaute sie warnend an, er kannte diese Spielchen aus seiner Militaerlaufbahn, wenn man ihnen nicht gewachsen war konnte man leicht grobe Fehler machen.

„Nein ganz und gar nicht, er ist es einfach nicht wert", gab sie scharf zurueck und drueckte die Enter Taste.

Auf William Tockmans Monitor poppte ein Fenster auf, es zeigte ihn in jungen Jahren mit Felicity. Er erstarrte, war das etwa seine Felicity die sich gerade in sein System hakte.

„Felicity", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang sanfter als zuvor.

„Ja"

Diggle beobachtet das Ganze, was wurde hier gespielt. Woher kannte Felicity Tockman?

„Der Apfel faellt wohl doch nicht weit vom Stamm", seine Stimme war wieder schaerfer, der erste Schock schien verflogen.

„Oh doch das tut er, denn ich werde dich zu Strecke bringen und dafuer sorgen das du deine gerechte Strafe bekommst, fuer alles kriminelle und fuer das was du uns angetan hast." Sie drueckte die Entertaste erneut und beendete damit das Gespraech.

„Der Bus ist gestoppt auf die letzte Sekunde ich komme zurueck", ertoente Olivers Stimme in ihrem Ohr, sie nahm sie nicht war. Schaltete das Headset aus, legte es auf ihren Schreibtisch, packte ihre Sachen und ging.

„Felicity", rief Diggle ihr hinterher.

Sie hob ihre Haende um ihn zu stoppen, sie wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm ueber ihren Vater reden, sie wollte alleine sein.

Sie lief die Treppen nach oben Richtung Verdant. Sie brauchte einen Drink und zwar einen verdammt starken.

Thea stand an der Bar, „Felicity oder? Hat mein Bruder wieder Probleme mit seinen Computern?"

„Ja… ja er ist nicht sonderlich vorsichtig…. Ich weiß nicht auf welchen Seiten er surft aber staendig ist ein neuer Virus auf seiner Festplatte", sie rang sich ein Laecheln ab.

Thea erwiderte es, aber sie glaubte ihr kein Wort, wahrscheinlich hatte sein Bruder sie als Betthaeschen im Verdant, „Ok! Was kann ich fuer dich tun?"

„Ich haette gerne einen Whiskey am besten einen dreifachen"

Thea stutzte fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

Felicity schaute das Glas an, bevor sie einen Schluck nahm. Gott sie war wirklich genau wie ihre Eltern, sie begann ihre Sorgen mit Alkohol runter zu spuelen wie ihre Mutter und sie hakte Computersysteme wie ihr Vater. Dabei waren es genau diese Personen denen sie so gar nicht aehnlich sein wollte.

Sie setzte erneut an und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry das dieses Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, es viel mir wirklich schwer zu schreiben, aber ich hoffe ich habe eine neue Richtung gefunden um diese Story wieder mehr Leben einzuhauchen. ;) **

**Danke fuer eure lieben Reviews und danke daß ihr an die Story glaubt und ihr folgt. **

**Ich moechte euch an dieser Stelle auch mal meine Seite ans Herz legen, ich suche noch ein paar Shipper die sich mit mir freuen ueber die Schritte die Oliver und Felicity zusammen gehen. Olicity Germany heißt die Seite auf Facebook und nicht zu vergessen meine Partnerseite Arrow Germany. **

Oliver betrat den Keller des Verdants, „Wo ist Felicity?"

Diggle saß an ihrem Platz, „Sie ist gegangen"

„Wann und wohin?"

„Oliver ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber was wird hier verdammt nochmal gespielt? Sie hat geweint und diesem Tockman ein Foto geschickt."

„WAS? Dieser Mistkerl hat mit geblockt, ich dachte ihre Unterhaltung waere beendet gewesen."

Diggle zog seine Stirn in Falten, „Oh nein ganz und gar nicht, er hat sie in die Enge getrieben, aber sie hat zurueck geschossen und sie muss ihn voll erwischt haben."

Der Billionaer atmete tief aus und setzte sich auf die Tischkante von Felicitys Schreibtisch, „ William Tockman ist Felicitys Vater, er hat sie vor Jahren verlassen."

Die Augen des Bodyguards weiteten sich, „Oh mein Gott."

„Wann ist sie gegangen?"

„Vor ca. 20 Minuten. Soll ich dich fahren?"

Er schuettelte den Kopf, stellte seinen Bogen zurueck und schnappte sich seine Klamotten um sich umzuziehen.

Felicity saß in ihrem Morgenmantel bekleidet auf ihrer Couch, hielt eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und blaetterte in einem Fotoalbum.

Das klopfen an ihrer Tuer nahm sie nicht wahr, sie war zu tief in ihren Gedanken versunken. Sie betrachtet ein Foto von sich und einem Mann, der sie in seinen Armen hielt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Seine Augen waren voller Liebe und Stolz. Stumme Traenen liefen ueber ihre Wangen.

Das Klingeln ihres Mobiltelefons ließ sie zusammen zucken. Sie schaute darauf und sah Olivers Bild. Sie nahm ab, „Oliver!"

„Felicity warum machst du mir die Tuer nicht auf?"

Erschrocken stand sie auf und lief zur Wohnungstuer, sie oeffnete sie und sah Oliver mit dem Telefon an ihren Tuerrahmen gelehnt, er schenkte ihr sein unglaubliches Laecheln.

„Hey", sagte er in sein Mobiltelefon und schaute dabei Felicity an.

„Hey", erwiderte sie, ließ ihr Telefon sinken und gewaehrte dem Billionaer Einlass.

Sie schloss die Tuer und schaute ihn an. Ohne etwas zu sagen schlang er seine Arme um sie und zog sie an ihre Brust.

Nach einer ganzen Weile ließ Oliver sie los und schaute sie an, sie wirkte so zierlich und verletzlich, in ihrem Bademantel. „Was ist passiert?"

Felicity lief zur Couch, setzte sich und schlang die Decke um ihren Koerper. Die Sicherheit und Waerme die sie eben in Olivers Armen gespuert hatte war mit einem Mal verschwunden. „Er hat sich in unser Kommunikationssystem gehakt, ich hatte keine Chance. Er hat dich geblockt und dann find er an mit Spielchen. Er hat mich danach meiner Familie gefragt, eins hat zum anderen gefuehrt und ich hab ihm ein Bild geschickt als er mich auf dem Arm hatte. Dann hab ich die Verbindung unterbrochen."

Felicity zog die Decke fester an sich, Oliver betrachtet sie und dann viel sein Blick auf das Fotoalbum, „Darf ich?"

Sie nickte, er betrachtet die Bilder, Felicity war schon als Baby unglaublich huebsch gewesen. Sie lachte auf jedem Bild mit ihrem Vater in den ersten zwei Jahren, aber dann bemerkte er einen Umschwung, Felicitys Blick auf Bildern veraenderte sich, sie wirkte aengstlich und ihre Augen schienen um Hilfe zu rufen.

Er schaute sie an, das IT-Girl bemerkte seinen Blick. „Da lief es nicht mehr sonderlich gut mit meinem Vater kurz darauf hat er uns auch verlassen und dieses Album endet. Meiner Mutter fehlte die Zeit um weiter Fotos von mir zu machen."

„Es tut mir leid", hauchte Oliver. Er saß wie verletzt sie wirkte, auch wenn sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Das braucht es nicht, ich komm damit klar", gab sie mit gebrochener Stimme zurueck, „Ich habe einfach nicht mit gerechnet ihn jemals wieder zu sehen."

„Felicity ich moechte das du dir frei nimmst im Verdant bis wir Tockman haben."

„Oh nein Oliver das werde ich nicht, wenn ich nicht bei euch bin wird er das Computersystem komplett haken und sich alle Daten verschaffen. Er wird deine Identitaet raus bekommen, das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich komm damit klar ok?"

Ihr fester Blick durchbohrte Oliver, er wusste sie wollte ihre Staerke beweisen, aber innerlich war sie im Moment verletzbar wie das kleine 3 jaehrige Maedchen aus dem Fotoalbum.

„OK, aber wenn etwas ist moechte ich das du mit mir darueber redest."

Sie nickte, schaute ihn aber nicht an, „Das werde ich."

„Hey", seine Hand wanderte unter ihr Kinn", sieh mich an Felicity. Ich moechte dass es mit uns beiden funktioniert, das hab ich ehrlich gemeint und das hier ist ein Anfang. Erzaehl mir von deinen Gefuehlen."

Sie schaute in seine strahlend blauen Augen, ihr Blick verschwamm und die Traenen bahnten sich den Weg ueber ihre Wangen.

„Was hab ich in meinem Leben falsch gemacht?"

Oliver schaute sie fragend an.

„Ich war immer ein ruhiges Kind ich habe nicht geschrien von Anfang an habe ich durchgeschlafen und bin meiner Familie nicht zur Last gefallen. Meine Eltern haben immer gesagt ich war ein Wunschkind, aber warum ist mein Vater dann so geworden wenn er mich liebt? Warum hat meine Mutter mir permanent das Gefuehl gegeben es war meine Schuld? Ich habe alles getan was getan werden musste, damit wir nicht auf der Straße landen waerend sie betrunken auf der Couch lag. Warum?"

Oliver sagte nichts, aber er spuerte wir Wut seinen gesamten Koerper hochkroch, das hatte sie nicht verdient.

„Ich habe alles alleine hinbekommen und konnte nach meinem Abschluss dieses Leben endlich hinter mir lassen, ich dachte ich haette es endlich geschafft und jetzt taucht er auf und alles kocht wieder in mir hoch. Ich fuehle mich als waere ich wieder 10 Jahre alt, hilflos verletzlich und unfaehig."

„Felicity das bist du nicht, du bist eine unglaublich intelligente, starke und schoene Frau. Du musst dich nicht verstecken und du musst es auch nicht alleine durchstehen wie damals. Ich liebe dich und bin immer fuer dich da. Diggle ist auch fuer dich da und wir werden auf dich aufpassen."

„Danke", sie wischte sich die Traenen von ihren Wangen und lehnte sich an Olivers Brust, „Koenntest du heute Abend hier bei mir bleiben, ich moechte nicht alleine sein."

Er strich ihr eine blonde Straehne aus dem Gesicht, „Ich waere so wieso nicht gegangen, ich brauche dich in meiner Naehe."


	8. Chapter 8

**So ich habe mal wieder ein neues Kapitel fuer euch, sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, aber im Moment bin ich irgendwie in einer Schreibblockade. **

**Danke fuer eure Reviews und das ihr meiner Story folgt.** ;)

Felicity saß an ihrem Schreibtisch in QC. Es war ruhig, Oliver war in einem Meeting mit Isabel und wichtigen Geschaeftspartnern."

Das IT-Girl hatte ein Laecheln im Gesicht, Oliver war einfach unglaublich gewesen. Er hatte sie nicht alleine gelassen, es war intensiver gewesen als der Abend vor dem ganzen Dilemma mit Sara. Aber es gab einen Unterschied, sie war mit Oliver zusammen. Ein Laecheln huschte ueber ihre Lippen, Oliver Queen und Felicity Smoak, kam es ihr in den Sinn oder vielleicht sogar irgendwann Felicity Queen. Mmmhhh wie wohl ihre Kinder aussehen wuerden, Felicity oeffnete das Internet ihres PCs und gab in die Suchmaschine Babygenerator ein. Doch auf einmal wurde der Bildschirm ihres Computers schwarz.

„Verdammter Mist was ist das denn?" fluchte sie und tippte auf die Entertaste.

Der Bildschirm wurde wieder hell und das IT-Girl erschrak, es befand sich ein Bild von ihr und ihrem Vater darauf.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein", ihre Finger rasten ueber die Tastatur. William Tockman hatte sich in das System von QC gehakt, er war einfach brillant.

Sie versuchte ihn zu blocken, stellte aber fest das er sich nur zu ihrem PC zugriff verschafft hatte. Ein Cowndown erschien auf dem Bild von ihr und ihrem Vater.

10….. Felicity versuchte ihn zu lokalisieren

9….. Sie versuchte ihn zu blockieren

8….7….6….5….4

3…. Eine weitere Nachricht erschien, mal sehen ob du besser bist als dein alter Herr

2… Die Zeit laeuft dir davon

1…. Boommmmm

Felicity schrie als der Computer vor ihr explodierte, sie hielt sich schuetzend die Arme vor ihr Gesicht, vergebens.

Oliver vernahm den Knall und stuermte sofort aus dem Konferenzraum in sein Buero.

Rauch und der Geruch von verbranntem Plastik stieg ihm in die Nase.

„Felicity? Felicity!" rief er. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, als er nicht sofort eine Antwort bekam.

„Hier", vernahm er den Klang einer leisen Stimme.

Er bahnte sich den Weg zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Normalerweise waren es zwei Schritte aber mit dem Rauch und der Panik in seiner Brust kam es ihm vor als waeren es mehrere Kilometer.

Felicity kauerte hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, sie hatte ihren zitternden Koerper fest an die Wand gepresst. Olivers Herz blieb fast stehen bei ihrem Anblick, ihr Kinn und ihre Wange hatten kleine Schnittwunden. Er nahm ihre Hand, Felicity schrie auf vor Schmerzen. Schnell loeste er ihren Griff, nahm sie auf seinen Arm ohne weiter zu fragen was passiert war. Sie musste zu Erst in Sicherheit gebracht werden.

Der CEO trug sie aus seinem Buero. Feuerwehr und Sicherheitspersonal, draengten sich bereits aus dem Aufzug, der Konferenzsaal wurde evakuiert.

Oliver lief mit Felicity zum Treppenhaus. Obwohl sie immer wieder beteuerte dass es ihr gut ging, setzte er sie nicht eher ab, bis sie in der Eingangshalle von QC angekommen waren.

„Felicity was ist passiert?" fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

„Er hat sich in meinen Rechner gehakt und dann…" sie hielt kurz inne, „Dann ist alles explodiert."

Oliver betrachtete ihr Gesicht genauer, „Wir brauchen Sanitaeter."

„Zeig mir deinen Arm", bat er sie sanft.

Felicity hob vorsichtig ihre rechte Hand und hielt sie in seine Richtung. Ihr Gesicht war schmerz verzerrt, sie hatte versucht das schlimmste abzuwehren, damit ihr Geischt kein Schaden davon trug.

„Verdammt", entfuhr es ihm. Felicitys Handgelenk und ihre Hand waren verbrannt und voller Splitter, es wuerde Monate dauern bis sie wieder ohne Schmerzen auf einer Tastatur tippen konnte.

Die Sanitaeter kamen herangeeilt, Oliver ging nur widerwillig zur Seite. Sein Puls raste, er wusste noch nicht was passiert war, warum Felicitys Computer in Flammen aufgegangen waren. Sein erster Gedanke war sie unbeschadete aus dem Stockwerk zu bekommen.

„Oliver!" hoerte der CEO hinter sich, er drehte sich um und sah Diggle auf ihn zu stuermen, „Was ist passiert? Der Sicherheitschef von QC hat mich angerufen, es waere eine Bombe hochgegangen?"

Der Billionaer drehte sich um wendete seinen Blick aber gleich wieder zu Felicity als leises wimmern von ihren Lippen kam. „ Tockman hat sich wohl in unser System gehakt, aber wie es zu der Explosion kam weiß ich nicht. Ich war im Meeting, es gab ein Knall ich bin sofort raus und habe Felicitys und mein Buero voller Qualm gesehen.

Diggles Blick ging zu Felicity, die Sanitaeter hatten sich um sie gescharrt. Ihre Augen waren glasig, aber sie versuchte tapfer zu bleiben.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte der Bodyguard.

„So weit gut denke ich, bis auf ihr Handgelenk und ihre Hand sie hat Verbrennungen."

„Nein das ist nicht noetig bitte. Oliver", rief Felicity.

Sofort war er an ihrer Seite, der Arzt wendete sich zu ihm.

„Mr. Queen bitte bringen sie ihre Angestellte zur Vernunft, wir muessen sie ins Krankenhaus bringen, wir haben hier nicht die Moeglichkeit die Splitter zu entfernen."

Oliver schaute seine Freundin an, er kannte ihre Angst vor Krankenhaeusern. Er kniete sich vor sie, „Felicity, der Doktor hat recht, deine Hand muss ordentlich versorgt werden das ist hier nicht moeglich."

Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, es erinnerte ihn an das Bild von ihr und ihrem Vater. Ein aengstlicher scheuer Blick. „Kannst du mit mir kommen?"

Er grinste sie an und strich ihr ueber die Wange die unverletzt geblieben war, „Natuerlich ich lass dich nicht alleine."

Oliver schaute den Arzt an, „ Ist es moeglich dass ich mit Mrs. Smoak im Krankenwagen fahre?"

„Natuerlich Mr. Queen, das ist kein Problem."

Oliver nickte dankend und ging zu Diggle, „John koenntest du dich hier um alles kuemmern und versuchen raus zubekommen was die Explosion ausgeloest hat? Felicity ist im Moment nicht ganz in der Lage uns alle Fragen zu beantworten."

„Das mach ich Oliver, ich ruf dich an wenn ich was raus gefunden habe."

„Danke".

Diggle ging kurz zu Felicity, er sah sich ihre Hand an und erschrak. Die Verbrennungen waren mindestens 2ten Grades wenn nicht sogar eher 3ten Grades. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und fluesterte etwas in ihr Ohr. Ein Laecheln legte sich auf ihre Lippen und sie nahm mit ihrer unverletzten Hand Diggles Hand und drueckte sie sanft.

Oliver schaute sich das Ganze an und ihm wurde klar wie eng sie in den letzten zwei Jahren zusammen gewachsen waren. Sie hatten viel miteinander erlebt, Leben und Tod, Trauer und Schmerz, aber auch Siege hatten sie gefeiert. Diese beiden Menschen waren mehr als Freunde sie waren seine Familie geworden. Diggle war wie ein Bruder und Felicity war die Frau die er liebte.

„Mr. Queen, wir waeren so weit", riss der Arzt Oliver aus seinen Gedanken.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hier ein neues Kapitel fuer euch und ich moechte es diesmal Niagaraweasel widmen. **

**Danke dass du dir immer die Arbeit machst und meine Storys uebersetzt, damit sie mehr Leute lesen koennen. Danke fuer die netten Chats ( ueber Storys, Arrow, Gott und die Welt) die wir immer zusammen haben und die Tipps wenn ich mal wieder nicht weiter komme mit einer Story. Ich bin echt mega happy dass wir uns kennen gelernt haben. DANKE DANKE DANKE, dass ich hier auf FF eine verdammt gute Freundin gefunden habe. **

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen und DANKE fuer alle Reviews und das ihr meine Story verfolgt. ;) **

Felicity lag auf einer Liege in der Notaufnahme. Oliver hielt ihre unverletzte Hand. Eine Krankenschwester bereitete gerade die Infusion vor.

Der CEO grinste seine Freundin an, „Felicity das ist halb so schlimm, es ist nur ein kleiner Stich und dann ist das saeubern und verbinden deiner Wunde nicht mehr schmerzhaft."

„Ich schaff das auch so, wirklich", flehte Felicity.

Die Krankenschwester kam mit einem Tablett auf die Blondine zu, „Mrs. Smoak vertrauen sie mir es wird nicht weh tun, haben sie vertrauen. Die Splitter aus ihrem verbrannten Arm zu holen wird wirklich sehr kinderspiel und es ist nicht moeglich die Stellen zu betaeuben. Wir haben keine andere Moeglichkeit außer dieser Infusion."

Felicity schluckte hart und nickte, „Ok ich versuche tapfer zu sein."

Oliver gab ihr einen Kuss und ließ ihre Hand los.

„Schließen sie die Augen Mrs. Smoak, es ist gleich vorbei", sagte die Schwester und legte blitzschnell eine Verweilkanuele und schloss die Infusion an.

Es dauerte keine 10 Minuten, als Felicity Augen ganz schwer wurden, „Oliver."

„Ich bin hier Felicity, keine Angst ich lass dich nicht alleine."

„Bitte geh nicht weg, wenn der Arzt kommt."

„Keine Sorge schließ deine Augen und schlaf ich bleibe bei dir und pass auf das sie alles es richtig machen", versicherte Oliver seiner Freundin und strich ihr sanft durch die Haare.

Felicity driftete durch das Schmerzmittel in einen tiefen Schlaf die Anspannung der letzten Tage fiel von ihr voellig ab.

Der CEO wich keinen Zentimeter von ihrer Seite. Der behandelnde Arzt forderte ihn mehrfach auf zu gehen, aber der Billionaer waehlte geziehlte Worte, die ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlten.

Die Verletzung war schwerer als angenommen, die Verbrennung anstatt zweiten, dritten Grades, eine vollstaendige Heilung war nicht sicher. Felicity wuerde ihre Hand und das Handgelenk wieder vollstaending bewegen koennen, aber es war nicht ausgeschlossen das Narben zurueck bleiben wuerden.

„Mr. Queen", richtete der Arzt das Wort an den CEO, „Mrs. Smoak sollte ueber Nacht hier bleiben, nur fuer den Fall das sie Fieber bekommt. Es ist nicht selten das solche Verbrennungen sich entzuenden. Sie haben ja selber gesehen dass wir nicht gerade wenige Splitter aus der verbrannten Region entfernt haben, das erhoeht das Infektionsrisiko um einiges."

„Mrs. Smoak ist nicht der groeßte Fan von Krankenhaeusern. Gibt es eine Moeglichkeit das sie doch nach Hause kann?"

„Mrs. Smoak hat keine Familie hier in Starling City wie ich ihrer Akte entnehmen konnte. Es muesste alle paar Stunden geschaut werden ob sie Fieber bekommt oder ob sie sich uebergibt. Diese Sicherheit ist nicht gewaehrleistet. Es ist lobenswert das sie sich als ihr Chef so fuer sie einsetzen, aber ich kann das nicht verantworten."

„Ich glaube sie verstehen da etwas falsch, Mrs. Smoak ist nicht einfach eine Angestellte sie ist meine Partnerin. Es ist richtig dass sie keine Blutsverwandten hier hat, aber sie hat Familie hier und zwar mich."

Es erschien ein Laecheln auf dem Gesicht des Arztes, er hatte sich schon ueber die Fuehrsorge des CEOS gewundert, „ Das erklaert mir natuerlich einiges Mr. Queen. Unter diesen Umstaenden ist es moeglich Mrs. Smoak zu entlassen, kommen sie mit in mein Buero ich erklaere ihnen worauf sie achten muessen."

Oliver nickte und folgte dem Arzt.

Ihr Kopf droehnte, wo war sie? Sie oeffnete vorsichtig die Augen, alles um sie herum war dunkel. Sie fuehlte etwas dass sie fest hielt. Sie tastete langsam danach es war ein Arm. „Oliver", kam es ueber ihre Lippen.

Sofort ging das Licht an, „Felicity ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja… natuerlich, aber wo bin ich… wie komm ich hier her?" fragte sie verwirrt.

Oliver setzte sich auf strich ihr eine Haarstraehne aus dem Gesicht, gott sie war noch huebscher wenn sie verwirrt, verschlafen und mit zerzausten Haaren vor ihm saß.

„Ich habe dich nach dem Krankenhaus zu mir gebracht, du hast ziemlich starke Schmerzmittel bekommen und hast die letzten 12 Stunden geschlafen."

„12 Stunden, Omg ich hab den ganzen restlichen Tag verschlafen."

Oliver musste lachen, das war typisch Felicity, sie machte sich keine Sorgen um ihre Hand, von der sie noch nicht wusste wie schlimm es war, aber darum das sie fast den halben Tag geschlafen hatte.

„Hey, das ist nicht wichtig. Das wichtigste ist das du hier bei mir bist und das es dir gut geht", er schaute sie an und fuehlte ihre Stirn.

„Was machst du da?" fragte das IT Girl verdutzt.

„Ich schaue ob du Fieber hast. Dein Arzt hat gesagt du darfst nur nach Hause wenn du eine Aufsicht hast die alle zwei Stunden schaut ob du Fieber hast."

Felicitys Ausdruck veraenderte sich, er wurde ernster. Sie schaute auf ihren Verband, „ Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Verbrennungen dritten Grades und es waren viele Splitter in der Hand. Der Arzt meinte in 8 Wochen duerftest du deine sie wieder bewegen koennen. Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen das Narben zurueck bleiben", Oliver beobachtete sie mit jedem Wort das er sprach.

„8 Wochen", sagte sie Gedanken verloren.

„Hey das ist nicht schlimm, wir schaffen das zusammen ok? Ich werde Tockman finden und er wird seine Strafe bekommen."

„Wie willst du ihn aufhalten, du hast keine Ahnung von Computern und nicht mal ich habe es geschafft ihn zu stoppen."

„Sara ist auf dem Weg hier her, ich habe sie angerufen und um Hilfe gebeten".

Felicity schuettelte den Kopf und ein trauriges Laecheln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, sie stand auf, „ Sara natuerlich, wer sonst."

„Felicity ich schaff das nicht alleine, wie soll ich diesen Kerl zur Strecke bringen der dir das angetan hat und dich beschuetzen. Ich kann verdammt viel aber nicht an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein."

„Du brauchst mich nicht beschuetzen Oliver", sie zog ihre Sachen an, was sich mit einer Hand schwieriger gestaltete als erwartet.

Oliver stand auf, „Was tust du da?" er lief um das Bett herum und ging zu seiner Freundin.

„ Ich ziehe mich an, was soll ich sonst tun?"

Er versuchte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen, aber sie entzog sich ihm.

„Bitte Oliver, lass das."

„Was soll das Felicity? Du und ich wir wissen beide ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen."

„Wirklich?" funkelte sie ihn an, „Du und ich wir wissen beide dass ich voll und ganz ueberfluessig bin wenn Sara da ist. Noch einmal wie eine kleine dumme Idiotin dazu stehen moechte ich mir ersparen."

Sie zog ihren Mantel an und nahm ihre Handtasche.

Der Billionaer fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, „Ich liebe dich Felicity Smoak und du wirst nicht durch diese Tuer gehen."

Sie hielt einen Moment inne, „Ich liebe dich auch Oliver, aber dafuer ist der ganze Schmerz einfach noch zu frisch. Ich werde dich und Sara die ganze Zeit vor Augen habe und nur daran denken wie ihr beiden euch nackt gekuesst habt. Es ist schon erschreckend wie nahe doch Traurigkeit und Freude bei einander liegen wenn man jemanden liebt. Heute Morgen hing mein Himmel voller Geigen nach unserer Nacht und jetzt nach dieser Nacht ist der Himmel ganz weit weg."

Sie oeffnete die Tuer und ging.


	10. Chapter 10

**So noch 3 Kapitel und dann heißt es Ende**

**Vielen vielen Dank fuer all eure lieben Reviews ich freu mich immer wahnsinnig darueber. **

„Felicity warte", Oliver ueberwand den kurzen Schockmoment und lief ihr hinterher.

„Oliver bitte, lass es einfach", gab das blonde IT Girl zurueck, sie musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht zu weinen.

Aber der Billionaer ließ nicht locker, hielt sie am Arm fest und drehte sie zu sich, ihre Augen waren voller Schmerz, genau wie seine.

„Felicity ich liebe dich und Sara wird nie diesen Platz einnehmen koennen. Ich weiß das ich unglaublich verletzt habe und ich weiß auch dass es noch dauern wird bis ich dein Vertrauen wieder habe, aber es ist so wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich will das es mit uns funktioniert, nicht fuer Wochen oder Monate sondern fuer immer."

Die Blondine wich ein Stueck zurueck, aber Oliver schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen, „Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen Felicity."

Seine sanfte Stimme jagte ihr einen Schauer ueber den Ruecken. Sie war nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen, sie nickte nur.

Seine Lippen trafen ihre. Sie fuehlten sich sanft und liebevoll an, wie jedes seiner Worte in den letzten fuenf Minuten.

Oliver loeste seine Lippen von ihren und schaute sie an. Er brauchte sie zum Ueberleben, sie gab ihm Kraft und Sicherheit. „Bitte geht nicht."

„Ich bleibe unter einer Bedingung", gab sie zurueck, legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn an sich heran, „ zeig mir wie sehr du mich liebst."

Oliver schaute sie an und sein Mund verzog sich zu diesem unglaublich erotischen suessen Laecheln das sie so liebte. Der drueckte sie sanft an die Wand, schaute ihr fuer einen Moment tief in die Augen und vergrub seine Hand in ihrem Gold schimmernden Haaren. Dann kuesste er sanft ihre Lippen, Felicitys Koerper durchzuckte ein wohliger Schauer.

Ohne Vorwarnung schnappte Oliver sie, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen und trug sie zurueck in sein Schlafzimmer.

Oliver hatte fuer den naechsten Tag alle Termine in QC abgesagt. Nachdem der Rauch verschwunden war hatte Diggle ihn ueber den Schaden Informiert. Es war mehr als gedacht und die beiden Maenner waren froh das Felicity nicht mehr passiert war.

Sie betraten den Keller des Verdant schon frueh am Morgen. Diggle hatte Kaffee fuer alle mit gebracht. Felicity schaltete ihre Computer ein, aber mit nur einer Hand gestaltete sich das tippen auf der Tastatur schwierig. Der Versuch beide Haende zu nutzen war nicht moeglich zu groß waren die Schmerzen.

Oliver legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, „Felicity, du sollst deine Hand schonen."

Sie atmete tief aus, „Ich weiß aber wie sollen wir Tockman finden, keiner von euch ist in der Lage ihn zu tracken außer mir."

„Ich bin in der Lage ihn zu tracken, nach deinen Anweisungen", ertoente eine weibliche Stimme an der Tuer. Diggle, Oliver und Felicity richteten ihren Blick zur Tuer. Sara schaute sie laechelnd an und ging die Treppe runter.

Sie richtete ihren Blick auf Felicity, „Oliver hat mir erzaehlt was passiert ist, es tut mir leid."

„Schoen dich zu sehen Sara", sagte Felicity und es war ehrlich gemeint. Auch wenn Oliver und sie etwas mit einander hatten. Sara hatte ihr nie etwas boeses gewollt, ganz im Gegenteil sie war aufrichtig und ehrlich zu ihr.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, auch wenn mir eine Hochzeit als Grund lieber gewesen waere wie ein Psychovater."

„Sara", Oliver warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Tut mir leid Felicity"

„Ist schon gut Sara, ich haette ihn nicht besser beschreiben koennen."

Die Blondine setzte sich neben Felicity an die Computer, „ Hast du schon irgendetwas raus finden koennen?"

„Nein nicht wirklich."

„Ok dann sag mir wo und nach was ich suchen soll", bot Sara an.

Felicity schob ihr die Tastatur zu und begann Sara Anweisungen zu geben.

Diggle und Oliver standen hinter den beiden Frauen und grinsten sich an. Sie waren froh dass beide einen Platz hatten und sich keine der beiden ueberfluessig vor kam.

„Das koennte was sein", meinte Sara nach einigen Stunden Arbeit.

„Ja absolut, hier kam das Signal her", bestaetigte Felicity.

„Hey Jungs wir haben was gefunden", rief Sara Oliver und Diggle zu.

Die beiden hatten beschlossen zu trainieren, solange die beiden IT-Girls auf der Cybersuche nach Tockman befanden.

Sie unterbrachen ihr Sparringspartnertraining und eilten zu Sara und Felicity.

„Was habt ihr gefunden?" fragte Oliver

„ Tockmans Signal kam gestern aus einem alten Lagerhaus bei den Docks", verkuendete Felicity, „Er hat zwar versucht all seine Spuren im Netz zu verwischen, aber er hat zwei drei kleine hinterlassen."

„Ok ich zieh mich um und nach mich sofort auf den Weg", sagte der Billionaer

„Ich geb dir Rueckdeckung", sagte Diggle.

Oliver schaute ihn an, Sara bemerkte den Blick ihres guten Freundes, „Ich bleibe ihr mit Felicity, mach dir keine Sorgen. Du wirst Rueckendeckung gebrauchen koennen bei diesem Kerl."

Oliver nickte und verschwand in dem kleinen Badezimmer.

20 Minuten spaeter waren die beide bereit, Oliver schnappte sich seinen Bogen und Diggle steckte ein Ersatzmagazin in seine Jackentasche.

Felicity schaute ihn an, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu strich ihr durch die Haare und kuesste sie, „Ich werde ihn kriegen."

„Pass auf dich auf bitte", ihre Worte klangen flehend.

„Das werde ich versprochen. Ich moechte schließlich heute Nacht da weiter machen wo ich heute Morgen aufgehoert habe", fluesterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Ihre Wangen wurden rot und sie grinste ihn an, Oliver hatte sie gestern Nacht an den Rande des Wahnsinns getrieben und ihr mehr als einmal bewiesen dass er sie unglaublich liebte.

Die Abenddaemmerung brach langsam ueber Starling City herein, als sich die beiden Maenner auf den Weg zu den Docks machten.

Felicity und Sara blieben zurueck um den Bogenschuetzen und seinen Freund mit allen Informationen zu versorgen.

„Felicity", begann Sara nach kurzem schweigen, „ das was da zwischen Oliver und mir passiert ist."

„Sara", unterbrach die Persönliche Assistentin des CEO sie, „ Es ist alle in Ordnung."

„Nein ist es nicht", Sara sah sie an und nahm ihre Hand, „Felicity du hast mich damals so herzlich auf genommen. Du hast keine Vorurteile gehabt und mein Geheimnis fuer dich behalten. Ich hab damals schon gemerkt das da etwas zwischen dir und Oliver war, aber ich hatte keine Zeit mit dir darueber zu reden. Als ich wieder zurueck gekehrt bin, schien sich zwischen euch einiges Veraendert zu haben. Ihr wart distanzierter, viel mehr Oliver. Ich wollte euch beide darauf ansprechen aber dann kam eins zum anderen ich war enttaeuscht von meiner Familie und Oliver ging es nicht anders."

Felicity schloss die Augen, jedes einziges Wort schmerzte. Sara erkannte die Reaktion ihrer Freundin und sprach weiter, „ Ich weiß dass ich dich damit unglaublich verletzt habe Felicity, aber es war nicht meine Absicht. Ich liebe Oliver, aber als Freund. Wir haben viel zusammen durch gemacht, das laesst sich nicht vergessen und er hat mir mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet. Aber mein Herz gehoert Nyssa und Olivers Herz gehoert dir. Felicity so wie er dich ansieht, dass Laecheln das er dir schenkt das hat er weder meiner Schwester noch mir geschenkt. Halt ihn fest und lass ihn nicht wieder gehen, denn nach allem was er erlebt hat auf der Insel brauch er jemanden wie dich. Du bringst ihn zum Lachen, du siehst das Gute in ihm und gibst ihm Kontra wenn er es braucht. Und ich Felicity brauche eine glueckliche Freundin wie dich."

Felicity laechelte, „Komm her", sie zog Sara in ihre Arme, „ich hab dir schon laengst verziehen."


	11. Chapter 11

**So endlich geht es wieder mit dieser Story weiter, ich hatte irgendwie Schwierigkeiten weiter zu schreiben und hab mich mehr den One-Shots gewidmet.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;) **

Felicity saß mit Sara an den Computern und schaute sich die blinkenden Punkte auf den Monitoren an. Der gruene waren Oliver und Diggle, der rote William Tockman.

„Verdammt das ist eine Falle", sagte Felicity geschockt und beobachtet wie zwei weiter rote Punkte auftauchten, „In dem Gebaeude befindet sich nicht Tockman sondern eine Bombe."

Sara schaute sie entsetzt an und drueckte die Kurzwahltaste fuer Oliver. Es dauerte nur Sekunden bis Oliver sich meldete, aber Sara kam es vor wie Minuten, „ Oliver das ist nicht Tockman, es ist eine Bombe." Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.

Felicity schaute ihre Freundin an, sie nickte beruhigend, „Er hat mich gehoert danach ist die Verbindung zusammen gebrochen."

Das IT-Girl tippte nur mit ihrer linken Hand und fluchte, sie waere wesentlich schneller wenn sie beide Haende benutzen koennte.

„Bingo", sagte sie zu sich selbst. Sie hatte ihn erwischt, er wog sich in Sicherheit. Er dachte keiner konnte ihn erwischen, aber sie war auch clever und hatte ihn mit einem geschrieben Code ausfindig gemacht.

„Was ist los?" fragte Sara. Sie hatte sich in ihr Canary Kostuem geworfen.

„Ich hab Tockman gefunden, er befindet sich in QC und versucht das System dazu zubringen in die Luft zu fliegen."

„Ok ich bin unterwegs."

Felicity stand auf, „Ich komme mit dir!"

„Auf gar keinen Fall Felicity, Oliver wuerde mich umbringen wenn dir etwas passiert."

„Sara ich kann ihn aufhalten, aber dafuer muss ich an den Hauptcomputer", sagte das IT-Girl eindringlich.

„Kannst du dich festhalten mit deiner Hand?"

Sie nickte

„Ok dann los geht's."

Sie verließen das Verdant und stiegen auf Saras Motorrad. Felicity hielt sich an der Taille ihrer Freundin fest. Die Blondine war nicht nur eine exzellente Kaempferin sondern auch eine grandiose Motorradfahrerin. Sie lenkte den Streetfighter gezielt durch den Straßenverkehr und hielt sich an kein Tempolimit. Felicity genoss den Geschwindigkeitsrausch, der Adrenalinkick sorgte dafuer dass ihre Hand nicht schmerzte.

Als das Motorrad zum stehen kam stieg Felicity ab und Sara entledigte sich des Helms. „Damit wir uns gleich richtig verstehen, du wirst tun was ich dir sage. Oliver wird mir so wieso schon die Hoelle heiß machen weil ich dich mitgenommen habe. Wenn dir was passieren sollte wird er mich umbringen."

Felicity nahm ebenfalls ihren Helm ab und nickte. Die maskierte Blondine schaute sie mit einem Laecheln an, „Auf geht's lass uns Tockman zur Strecke bringen."

Sara lief Richtung Haupteingang, aber Felicity hielt sie am Arm fest, „Nicht hier", sagte das IT-Girl, „ es gibt einen Hintereingang der nicht an das Sicherheitssystem angeschlossen ist."

„Das ist eine clevere Idee", gab die Assassin zurueck. „Danke das hab ich Oliver auch gesagt, als ich es so konzipiert habe."

Felicity oeffnete mit einem 8 stelligem Code die Hintertuer die direkt in den Aufenthaltsraum des Reinigungs und Wachpersonals fuehrte.

„Von hier bis zum Serverraum gibt es 10 Kameras, die ausgeschaltet werden koennen, " Felicity startete ihr Tablett und versuchte mit einer Hand den Code ein zutippen, „Verflucht, kannst du das machen."

Sara nahm das Tablett und folgte Felicitys Anweisungen, innerhalb von 2 Minuten hatten sie die Kameras ausgeschaltet.

Gemeinsam begaben sie sich auf den Flur und liefen Richtung Hauptserver. Sara hatte ein ungutes Gefuehl, das war alles zu einfach. Felicity war unheimlich clever aber Tockman war ihnen die ganze Zeit einen Schritt voraus gewesen.

Sara hielt einen Moment an, Felicity schaute sie fragend an, „ Was ist los?"

Die Frau in schwarzem Leder zog ihr Mobiltelefon aus einer kleinen Tasche die an einem Guertel befestigt war, „ Ich versuche Oliver und Diggle eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, irgendetwas ist faul hier das geht zu leicht."

„Ich hoffe fuer dich die Nachrichten gehen durch", sagte das IT-Girl.

Sie liefen weiter zum Hauptserver, vorsichtig oeffnete Sara die Tuer. Der Raum war leer, sie gab Felicity ein Zeichen einzutreten.

Die Tuer schloss sich automatisch hinter ihnen, erschrocken drehten sich die beiden Freundinnen um. William Tockman stand mit einer Pistole vor ihnen.

Sara stellte sich vor Felicity, Tockman brach in schallendes Gelaechter aus, „ Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt ihr waert schlauer als ich?"

Felicity war wuetend, sie hasste ihn noch mehr wie damals als er sie verlassen hatte. Jetzt wo er vor ihr stand scannte sie ihn mit Blicken. Sie hatten optisch nichts gemeinsam, Gott sei Dank.

„Ich hasse dich", sagte sie leise.

Tockman starrte sie an, „Wiederhole es."

Sara wollte sie zurueck halten, aber Felicity trat nach vorne, „Ich hasse dich. Ich habe dich damals gehasst als du gegangen bist. Ich hasse dich dafuer was du den Menschen antust und ich hasse dich aus tiefstem Herzen fuer das was du meiner Mutter und mir angetan hast."

Tockman brach in schallendes Gelaechter aus und verstummte im naechsten Moment. Er trat einen Schritt auf Felicity zu und hielt ihr die Waffe an den Kopf. Sara blieb wie versteinert stehen. Er war zum greifen nahe, aber eine falsche Bewegung und er wuerde seiner Tochter eiskalt in den Kopf schießen.

„Tu es komm", sagte Felicity in einem harten Ton, „ich weiß das du keine Skrupel hast, nicht mal bei deiner eigenen Tochter."

„Dafuer dass wir uns fast 19 Jahre nicht gesehen haben, kennst du deinen alten Herren ganz gut", gab William zurueck. Er blickte seiner Tochter tief in die Augen, Felicity hielt dem Blick stand.

Sara nutzte die Situation und schlug Tockman die Waffe aus der Hand. Nun ging alles blitz schnell. Tockman zog ein Messer und erwischte die Assassin in der Schulter. Felicity rannte zur Waffe im selben Moment wie Tockman. Vater und Tochter verstrickten sich in eine Rangelei. Dem IT-Girl entfuhr ein Schrei als ihr Vater ihre verbrannte Hand drueckte. Sie brachte alle Kraft auf die sie hatte, als sich ein Schuss loeste.

Sara die sich die Schulter hielt schrie den Namen ihrer Freundin. In dem Moment oeffnete sich die Tuer des Serverraums, Oliver und Diggle traten ein. Felicity schaute sie an und taumelte zurueck, ihr Shirt war voller Blut.

„Felicity", fluesterte Oliver.

Im selben Moment fiel Tockman zu Boden und Felicity ließ die Waffe fallen.

Diggle kniete sich zu Sara und schaute sich ihre Wunde an. Die Stichwunde war tief hatte aber auf den ersten Blick keine Wichtigen Sehen oder Arterien verletzt.

Felicitys Beine gaben nach, Oliver war sofort an ihrer Seite und stuetzte sie. Sie stand unter Schock, sie hatte ihren Vater erschossen. Ihr Koerper begann zu beben.

„Hey es ist alles gut, es ist vorbei", sagte Oliver sanft und drueckte sie fest an sich.

„Ich hab ihn erschossen", schluchzte Felicity, „Ich hab meinen Vater erschossen."

„Ssshhhhh es war Notwehr", hauchte Oliver ihr ins Ohr.

Diggle stand auf und ging zu William Tockman. Er fuehlte seinen Puls, „Er lebt noch sein Puls ist schwach aber er lebt."

Der Bodyguard zueckte sein Mobiltelefon und waehlte die Notrufnummer. Nachdem er alle Daten durchgegeben hatte schaute er zu Sara und Oliver.

„Ich nehme Sara mit ins Verdant Oliver du solltest in dein Buero gehen und dic umziehen, bevor die Polizei eintrifft."

Oliver nickte, aber nur widerwillig trennte er sich von seiner Freundin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Puuuuhhhh ich habe es endlich geschafft Gebrochene Herzen zu beenden es war ein Kampf, aber ich hoffe die Story hat ein wuerdiges Ende gefunden. **

**Danke fuers lesen, danke fuer euere Reviews und danke Niagaraweasel das du mir immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehst. **

Felicity zitterte am ganzen Koerper waehrend Quentin Lance ihr eine Frage nach der anderen stellte. Ihr Blick fiel immer wieder auf ihren Vater der auf dem Boden lag und von einem Aerzteteam versorgt wurde.

„Mrs. Smoak, ich weiß das es hier einige Sachen gibt die nicht zum Protokoll gehoeren. War unser Freund auch da?" Felicity nickte stumm.

„Auch eine Dame in Schwarz?"

Sie nickte erneut und brach in Traenen aus, „Er hatte ein Messer und hat sie verletzt, ich hatte keine andere Wahl."

Der Herzschlag von Quentin Lance beschleunigte sich und sein Gesicht spiegelte blanke Panik wieder. Sie hatte seine Tochter gerettet und sich gegen ihren Vater gestellt. Er nahm den bebenden und zitternden Koerper der Blondine in seine Arme, „Danke Mrs. Smoak."

„Ich…ich hatte keine andere Wahl, wirklich ich…"

„Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, Felicity es war eindeutig Notwehr das werde ich bezeugen und ich denke wir werden ihren Vater auch dazu bekommen es zu sagen. Sein Strafregister ist so lang er hat gar keine andere Wahl."

Er schaute sie an, diese junge Frau hatte so viel Courage und sie hatte fuer den Bogenschuetzen schon so oft ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Dabei wirkte sie so zerbrechlich.

„Mrs. Smoak ich denke sie sollten sich in den naechsten Wochen mal eine Auszeit goennen, sie haben wirklich viel durch gemacht. Bei allem Respekt fuer das was sie tun, denken sie auch mal an sich."

Felicity wollte gerade antworten als Oliver ihr die Hand auf den Ruecken legte, „Dieser Meinung bin ich auch Detectiv Lance. Felicity wird sich in den naechsten Wochen erst einmal erholen."

„Mr. Queen, an sie haette ich auch noch ein paar Fragen", gab Lance deutlich kuehler zurueck.

„Brauchen sie meine Aussage jetzt sofort, oder ist es moeglich dass ich morgen zu ihnen aufs Revier komme? Mir waere es im Moment wichtiger Felicity hier raus zu bringen."

Lance verzog das Gesicht, „Bringen sie sie hier raus Queen und morgen um 9 Uhr sehe ich sie auf dem Revier."

Oliver legte Felicity seinen Mantel um die Schultern und zog sie fest an sich.

Felicity ließ erschoepft ihren Kopf an Olivers Brust sinken, „Oliver." Sie fuehlte sich in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal sicher, aber auch irgendwie erleichter.

Sie hatte ihren Vater angeschossen, sie bereute es nicht und das machte ihr am meisten zu schaffen.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte er sanft in ihr Ohr.

Sie nickte und Oliver fuehrte sie nach draußen. Alles geschah wie im Nebel, am Eingang stand die Presse und Lichter blitzten vor ihren Augen, Reporter stellten Fragen. Oliver beantwortete keine einzige er fuehrte Felicity stur durch die Menge. Diggle wartete am Bentley und oeffnete die Tueren.

„Wo soll ich euch hinbringen?"

„In die Mansion Felicity braucht Ruhe und die Presse wird dort garantiert nicht auftauchen."

Er Bodyguard nickte, „ Ich habe auch Sara hingebracht, ihre Wunde ist versorgt sieht alles gut aus."

„Das ist gut."

Oliver betrachtete seine Freundin, sie schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie schien immer noch unter Schock zu stehen.

Felicitys Gedanken waren wild durch einander gewirbelt, waren fuehlte sie sich im ersten Moment so geschockt und jetzt erleichtert? Lag es daran das alles was mit ihrem Vater zu tun hatte endlich ein Ende hatte?

Sara stand an der Tuer der Mansion und wartete auf ihre Freunde, ihre Schulter schmerzte aber sie hatte weit aus schlimmeres ueberlebt und was Felicity heute fuer sie getan hatte war ein Beweis echter Freundschaft. Sie hatte die Freundschaft hoeher gestellt als ihre Familie, das haetten nicht viele getan und schon gar nicht nach allem was gewesen war.

Der Bentley hielt vor dem Hause der Queens. Oliver stieg als erstes aus und schaute zu Sara, „Du solltest in einem der Gaestezimmer liegen und dich ausruhen."

„Du weißt ich habe schlimmeres ueberlebt, diese Verletzung wird mich nicht umbringen", laechelte sie ihn an.

Er erwiderte das laecheln und nickte, dann streckte er die Hand in die offene Tuer um Felicity zu helfen.

Zu viert betraten sie die Mansion, „Ich denke wir sollten uns hinlegen."

„Ich wollte kurz mit Felicity reden, alleine", sagte Sara hastig.

„Sara ich denke es waere besser…" begann der Billionaer.

„Oliver, es ist in Ordnung. Es geht mit gut", fiel die Blondine ihm ins Wort.

Er nickte stumm und ging mit Diggle ins Wohnzimmer.

Sara ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und schloss sie in den Arm, „Danke Felicity."

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken, das war selbstverstaendlich."

„Nein das war es nicht, du hast mich ueber deinen Vater gestellt."

„Sara, dieser Mensch mag mein biologischer Vater sein, aber du, Oliver und John seid meine Familie und nicht William Tockman. Es war also keine große Sache."

Sie nickte, „Du bist fuer mich auch wie eine Schwester Felicity."

„Wow dann habe ich endlich die Schwester die ich mir immer gewuenscht habe."

Die beiden begannen zu lachen und gingen zu den Maennern ins Wohnzimmer. Oliver war am telefonieren beendete das Gespraech aber zuegig nachdem er die beiden Blondinen sah.

„Alles ok bei euch?"

„Ja alles gut", antwortete Sara und grinste Felicity an, „Ich denke ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen und meine Schulter ausruhen."

Felicity schaute Oliver an, „ Wer war am Telefon?"

„Detektiv Lance, er braucht deine Aussage und haette dich gerne falls es zu einer Verhandlung kommt als Zeugin."

„Ich werde morgen aufs Revier fahren und eine Aussage machen", gab sie mit fester Stimme zurueck.

Der CEO ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, „ Du musst das nicht tun, er ist dein Vater."

„Das weiß ich, aber er ist nicht mein Vater, das habe ich eben schon Sara gesagt. Ihr seid meine Familie nicht William. Natuerlich war er daran beteiligt, aber ansonsten hat er nicht viel dazu beigetragen das mein Leben verlaeuft wie es verlaeuft. Ich bin geschockt das ich ihn angeschossen habe und natuerlich wollte ich es nicht. Aber wie gesagt ihr seid meine Familie und nicht William. Auch wenn ich nicht mit Pfeil und Bogen, Pistolen oder sonstigen Mordinstrumenten umgehen kann. Ich versuche euch zu beschuetzen so gut es geht. Ich werde diese Aussage machen und ich werde auch gegen meinen Vater aussagen wenn es notwendig ist. Er hat vielen Menschen Schaden zugefuegt und dafuer soll er auch zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden."

„Das klingt alles einfach, aber ich denke nicht dass es so einfach wird", gab Oliver zu bedenken.

„Du hast recht, im Moment spricht wohl noch der Rest Adrenalin aus mir, aber ich habe Menschen die mich Lieben und das mit mir durchstehen oder?"

Diggle ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, „Das hast du Felicity."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum.

Oliver nahm sie in den Arm und schaute in ihre blauen Augen, „Ich werde immer fuer dich da sein und wir stehen das zusammen durch, das versprech ich dir."

Ihre Lippen trafen sich, „Im Moment koennte ich etwas Entspannung gebrauchen Mr. Queen."

„Das sollen sie bekommen Mrs. Smoak. Wie waer es mit einer heißen Dusche und einer Massage?"

„Das klingt perfekt".

Oliver nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie nach oben.

**3 Monate spaeter**

Der Prozess um William Tockman sorgte fuer viel Aufregung, die Medien rissen sich darum. Besonders der Punkt dass die eigene Tochter gegen ihren Vater aussagte.

Seid der Prozess eroeffnet hatte, wurde Felicity auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt, genau wie Oliver nachdem bekannt wurde das die beiden ein Paar waren.

Diggle hatte alle Haende voll zu tun, die Reporter und Paparazzi vor QC, Queen Mansion und vor dem Gericht davon abzuhalten Felicity und Oliver zu ueberrennen.

Aber zum Erstaunen aller ließ Felicity sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zielsicher und souveraen hielt sie allem stand.

Als der Tag der Urteilsverkuendung anstand waren noch mehr Reporter vor Ort als in den letzten Monaten.

„Die Geschworenen haben entschieden das William Tockman in allen Anklagepunkten schuldig ist. Dass er nach einer abgesessenen Strafe erneut rueckfaellig wurde und auch seine Tochter wissentlich angegriffen hat zeigt die Kaltbluetigkeit dieses Menschen. Deshalb haben die Geschworeren sich fuer lebenslaenglich entschieden."

Ein raunen ging durch den Gerichtssaal. Felicity richtete ihren Blick auf Tockman der sie mit einem selbstgefaelligen grinsen ansah, das sie erwiderte. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr vor diesem Menschen und sie wusste sie hatte das richtige getan, denn dieser Prozess gab ihr die Moeglichkeit mit ihrem Vater und der Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Es war besser dass er damals gegangen war, auch wenn es sie sehr verletzte hatte. Er haette ihr Leben wahrscheinlich in eine schlechtere Bahn gelenkt.

William Tockman war nicht laenger eine dunkle Stelle in ihrem Leben, er war verschwunden und ihre Zunkunft gehoerte Oliver und Team Arrow.


End file.
